Lost & Found
by Stephanie Broadchest
Summary: AU- Jane Rizzoli works for the Colorado National Park Rescue Service. Maura Isles is a former Olympic skier. Their lives crossed 10 years ago and ended in heartbreak. What happens now when Maura goes missing on the very mountain Jane patrols?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Guess who's back? Back again? :) (A little Eminem for you.) Are people still interested in Rizzoli & Isles fiction? I know I've been away for a while but the muse offered me this story and I couldn't say no! Life's kind of busy right now, but I'm getting as much down on paper as the muse allows and I will update as frequently as I'm able. With the show being over, I'm very curious if anyone even cares about this fandom anymore. Please tell me what you think! Oh, and a cookie for anyone who gets the Indiana Jones reference!

NOW

" _... those of you in the north aren't going to fare much better. In fact, you'll likely see the brunt of the storm, with winds expected to gust up to 20 miles per hour and a possible foot of snow dropping by night fall. This came in so fast, folks, that the Klegg region has already gotten 8 inches and could get up to 16 in total. If you're going out in this, don't. Stay home, put on some hot chocolate, Netflix and chill."_

 _"Thanks, Bob. Up next, do the Broncos have a chance in the Tony Romo sweepstakes?"_

A young black man snorted. "Does Bob even know what 'Netflix and chill' means?"

She pointed the remote at the TV to put it on 'mute'. She might have lived in Colorado for the last 8 years, but her Patriots hat still hung on a peg near the door. "Frost, I don't know what's worse- thinking Bob doesn't know, or imagining he does."

"Ewww!" Barry Frost wrinkled his nose. "Damn, now I'll never get that image out of my head. Thanks, Jane."

"Any time."

She walked over to the station's window and looked out into the white. "He knows snow, I'll give him that much." Whether or not he knew about Netflix, he called the unexpected change in the weather almost to the inch. At 4 in the afternoon, half of the 18 inches had already fallen, without an end in sight. She had no problem believing the other half was well on its way.

A groan came from a man in the corner. "Shit. We're gonna get called out in this shitty weather, aren't we?"

Barry swivelled in his chair so his back was to the man. He rolled his eyes at Jane.

"Gerry, it's what we get paid to do," Jane reminded him. "National Park Rescue Service? The badge on your jacket? Remember?"

The man she called 'Gerry' stood up and pulled his waistband up and over a growing beer belly. "You two get paid for that. I'm just the desk guy. I shouldn't be out there."

"You're not, Gerald," Frost said, purposely using the full name. "Probably won't be, either, unless the Fellby kids need someone to come down to the camp and model as a snowman.

"Very funny," he said. He poured himself a cup of coffee and squinted out the window. "Fuckin' snow."

"Yeah," Jane drawled. "Imagine snow in Colorado. In the mountains."

Truth was, she didn't like the snow either, at least not in this kind of weather. Snow was meant to be formed into balls and used for battles and fake wars, or a canvas to be drawn upon with skis or snowboards, perfect white carved by fearlessness and speed. This was just a blanket, heavy and suffocating that held little comfort. She got paid whether or not she had to go out and do her job, and on days like this, she was more than happy to sit and collect a paycheck, if only because it meant no one needed her help. A knock on the door broke up the monotony of the view.

"Jesus, Steve, get your ass in here." Gerry pulled the door open and frowned at the snow squall that blew in.

The man stamped his feet on the mat and lifted his goggles to his forehead. His eyes were the only thing not covered by winter clothing or snow. His serious face was the first sign something was wrong.

"We closed the Lodge," he said, getting right to the point.

Jane nodded. The Lodge was the ski resort a mile up the hill, a tourist magnet known for its hills and hot tub. It didn't surprise her to find out they shut up shop. They'd give guests a window of time to leave, but after that, no one would be allowed to leave, and no one would get in. "Makes sense. What's up, Steve?"

"We're missing a guest."

"Shit," Gerry said. "I fucking knew it!"

Ignoring the outburst, Frost said, "Kinda leaving it late, aren't you, Steve?"

He shrugged, knowing Frost was right. The weather was almost too far gone to put a rescue team together. "We didn't notice she was missing until Ellis finally make the decision to close it down. By the time we did a roll call, well, we got-" He gestured to the window.

"Typical Ellis," Jane said. She wasn't a big fan of the lodge owner who was notorious for cutting corners to get an extra dollar. "Does he think we're going to be able to find anyone in this? Or was he just worried if he didn't make a report he'd get sued?"

Steve shrugged again. "I'm only the messenger, Jane. What you do is up to you and no one's going to say otherwise."

She sighed. If there was someone out there, she wasn't going to turn her back on them, regardless of the conditions.

"You got the info on this guest?" she asked.

"Yeah." He went through a series of zippers and buttons until he could reach into his jacket and put out some papers. "That's her registration and a copy of her ski pass. You're not going to need it, though."

"Oh?"

He smiled for the first time. "You should know who she is." He waited until he had drawn out the maximum amount of suspense. "Maura Isles."

Gerry's mouth opened in disbelief. "The Olympic skier?"

"No," Frost snarked, "the Olympic cake maker. Of course, the skier."

"Just to clarify, yeah, the skier," Steve said, verbally stepping in between the men. He looked at Jane for help. "You okay?"

She thought she might get sick but she quickly pasted a neutral expression on her face. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good." She coughed the bile from her throat. "How long has she been missing?"

"We did the call at 3. Her credit card bill had her in the restaurant at 12:30. The waiter said she left at 1. The lift operator thinks the last time he saw her was around 2. We closed the lift same time we closed the doors."

"So she's been out there for at least 2 hours," Frost guessed.

"That's what I'm thinking," Steve agreed.

"Two hours in this?" Gerry asked. "I've got 10 bucks on 'slim to none'."

Jane's eyes blazed. "If you don't want to do your job, then at least sit your ass down before I plant it in the chair for you."

Gerry held up his hands in mock surrender and sat. Frost and Steve shared a look.

Biting her thumb, she paced a square, then pulled out the maps. "Okay, so let's figure out the maximum distance she could've gone in 2 hours."

Frost sat up straight. "Wait. You're really thinking of going out in this?"

She pinned him with a look. "So you don't want to do your job, either?"

"Hey!" he protested. "You think that?"

She knew her question was a knee-jerk one. Frost was one of the most reliable, honest men she knew. He would run through a wall for her, and she knew it was unfair to lump him in the same group as Gerry.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He accepted her apology by standing beside her at the table. Doing some quick calculations in his head, he made a circle with his finger. "On foot, she'd be somewhere in this area. I'd start at those edges and work in."

"But she was on skis, or did you forget?" Gerry asked.

"Yeah, but she's not going to be skiing in this, is she, smart guy?" Frost retorted.

"To be sure," Steve interjected, "we called the tourist info at the bottom. No sign of her. Hell, we even called old man Erickson to see if she'd knocked on his door. Nothing."

"She wouldn't be that far east." Everyone looked at Frost. "What? She's an Olympic skier. She'll want to run the double black."

'Double black' or 'double black diamond' was the most technically difficult slope the Klegg region had to offer. Few tried it, and those who did often ended up coming off the slope in an ambulance. Jane didn't want to contemplate the possibility, but she knew Frost was probably right.

Gerry grunted. "At least that narrows down the area, right? If she went that way, she's somewhere between Plymouth Peak and the Point."

Jane let the words settle. "Okay. Steve, you going back to the Lodge or down to the info station?"

"As much as I hate to do it, I gotta go back up. Ellis won't think of calling you if Isles shows up and the last thing I need is for you to be stomping all over the mountain side in this weather."

She agreed. "I'll get Gerry to go to the info station."

"What?" Gerry exclaimed.

"We need someone there who can take care of the situation if she shows up," she explained slowly, as if speaking to a child.

He threw a glare at Frost. "What's he gonna do?"

"He's going to stay here." Both men began to protest but she shut them down with a firm, "Stop!" Having their begrudging attention, she said, "Radio in this weather won't make it to me from the info station or the Lodge. You'll have to call here, and someone will have to pass the call to me."

"So he gets to sit on his ass in the warmth while I gotta trudge down the hill in this shit?" Gerry snarled.

"Let me give you a little push out the door," Frost offered. "You can roll your fat ass to the bottom."

Jane had had enough. "You want the truth, Gerry? Here it is- if I find Maura, chances are, she's not going to be in good shape, and I'm going to need someone to come help me. Does that make you feel better?"

He frowned, not sure if what she said was positive or not.

"I get it, Jane," Frost replied. "I don't like it, but I get it."

Steve zipped everything back up and settled the goggles over his eyes. "You guys sort it out however you want, but if I'm gonna go, I better go now. It's not getting any better out there."

Gerry mumbled something under his breath, but out loud said, "Give me a sec to get ready, Steve. I'll walk you to the junction."

As he began his layering in the corner, Frost turned to Jane. "You sure about this?"

"I'm only going between the Peak and the Point," she assured him. "And I'll take Felix." At the sound of his name, a giant Husky clamoured from his bed and sat at her feet. "Good boy," she said while scratching behind his ears.

"I can't believe we named the dog 'Felix'."

Jane shook her head at Frost. "You wanted to name him 'Indiana'!"

"Yeah, you know, like Indiana Jones. 'We named the dog Indiana'." His Sean Connery impression added some much needed levity to the room. When their laughter died away, he leaned closer. "You want to tell me about it?"

"Tell you about what?"

"C'mon, Jane. You practically turned green when you heard who was missing. You called her 'Maura'."

She moved away, using her own preparations as an excuse to avoid his point. "That's her name, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh." When she didn't say anything more, he held up his hands. "Okay."

His surrender made her feel guilty. He was a good man and a better friend. When she first came to Colorado and joined the Rescue Service, he was the first to welcome her, the only woman in the course. Their instructor was so impressed at how well they worked together that he recommended them as a pair when the Klegg station came open. She knew she could trust him with her life, and had done so on more than one occasion.

Looking over both shoulders while she pulled up her ski pants, she said, "I know her."

"Yeah, she's a famous Olympian. Everyone knows her."

"No, Frost. I know her." She forced the point home with a look.

The light bulb went on over his head. He couldn't believe it. "You know Maura Isles?"

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed. "Yeah, I know her." She gave her head a rueful shake. "I knew her."

"When? How?" Her facial expression nipped any further questions in the bud. "Okay, okay. Let's get you ready. But you know you're gonna have to tell me one day, right?"

Her eyeroll answered the question.

XxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes- Straight away, I have to say I'm blown away by the response to this story! Thank you all so much for the follows/favorites/reviews! Now, a little explanation to make the reading easier: Much of it will be in flashbacks, so I've marked the difference with a simple 'now' and 'then'. Easy as that! Enjoy!

THEN

She fell into the driver's seat in a drenched heap and slammed the door closed behind her folded legs.

"Yeah, you got me, rain. Congratulations."

Sitting back in her seat, Jane took stock of what needed to be taken care of first. A glimpse in the rear view mirror gave her the answer.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed after seeing her reflection. Reaching into the glove box, she dug around until she found a hair tie and pulled her mane back into a ponytail. She wiped the rain from her face and shrugged. She was never one to be concerned about her looks and if someone saw her in her current state, they probably weren't looking much better.

Her change of clothes was in the trunk, and there was no way in hell she was going out to get them, but she had a pair of flipflops in the backseat that would alleviate the squishiness in her shoes. After reminding herself to not leave the wet shoes and socks in the car when she got home, she pulled the keys from her pocket and turned the ignition. She squinted through the windshield into the night, made darker by the curtain of rain that was besieging all of Boston. She put the car into drive and carefully pulled out of the campus lot.

If Jane were the poetic type, she might have said she had seen an angel the first time she saw Maura Isles. She stood under a street light at the lot's exit, an illuminated vision shielded by the largest umbrella Jane had ever seen. Though all she wanted to do was to get home and have a plate of her ma's gnocchi, there was something about the forlorn figure that compelled Jane to pull over. She cracked open the window and saw Maura cautiously step back.

"Hey," Jane said, then mentally kicked herself for the lame opening. "You're Maura, right? Maura Isles." She got a slight nod. "I'm Jane Rizzoli. We're in Professor Renfrew's biology class." Jane stopped short of telling her exactly where they sat and how she noticed Maura had missed 2 days last week and how her favourite Maura outfit of the semester so far was the blue cashmere V-neck. It sounded stalkerish enough in her own head without saying it out loud.

A flicker of recognition crossed Maura's face. "Oh! You sit two rows behind me, near the aisle." The fact that Jane had just stopped herself from saying the same thing made her chuckle and Maura mistook the response. "Sorry. I'm just…" she faltered.

"Observant," Jane finished for her.

To Maura's surprise, the comment lacked any judgment. "Yes," she replied, a little stunned at how casually Jane made the pronouncement.

"You're also standing out in the rain," Jane remarked.

Maura looked away. "I'm waiting for my mother."

Jane searched the darkness. It was obvious no one was coming from any direction. Not wanting to say anything bad about a woman she never met, she hedged, "The rain's pretty hard. She probably got caught in one of Boston's potholes."

Her smile made Maura smile back. "Yes. Perhaps."

They both seemed to know the real answer, but neither said. Instead, Jane made an offer.

"I'm on my way home. Can I drop you off anywhere? You can always text your mom and tell her you made it safe." There was a hesitation in Maura's face, so Jane tried a different path. "At least come sit in the car."

Maura accepted the offer with another smile. Jane stretched across to open the door while Maura quickly made her way around the car and gracefully pulled herself in while collapsing her umbrella all in one fluid motion. She tucked the umbrella between the door and the seat, mindful of the water getting on her dress. They sat in a comfortable silence, serenaded by the rain.

"Are you cold," Jane asked. "I could turn up the heat."

"No, I'm fine, thank you." She turned her head to look at Jane. "We know why I was out in this weather, but what are you doing?"

Jane groaned at the reminder. "I'm getting some tutoring for Biology." She waited for a judgment that never came.

Maura sensed the expectation. "There's nothing wrong with getting help if you need it. Education is very important. There's no sense spending money on college if you're not going to do your best."

Maura's words took Jane off-guard. "Thanks."

"If I may ask, who's your tutor?"

"Brock Simmons." Maura didn't hide her wrinkled nose fast enough. "What?" Jane asked somewhat defensively.

"Nothing." Jane arched her eyebrow. "What I mean is," Maura stammered. "Oh, I can't lie, Jane. He's a B+ average at best."

"Yeah, and all I need is a B+ to get the credit, so…"

Maura nodded. "Of course. If that's good enough for you…"

"It's as good as I can afford." For the first time, their difference in background and money came to the fore.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward," Maura whispered.

"It's okay."

"Let me make it up to you by offering a free tutoring session."

Jane shifted in her seat, turning her back to the driver's door. "You, tutor me?"

Maura pulled herself up. "I will finish this course with a 99% average."

Jane's lips twitched. "Only 99?"

Oblivious to the playful sarcasm, Maura felt the need to explain. "Despite a very thorough explanation at the beginning of the semester as to why I'd be missing some days, Professor Renfrew insists on docking me a point for attendance."

"You're training for the Olympics, aren't you?"

That Jane knew of Maura's actions seemed to surprise her. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Really? You won the under-25 slalom in Norway last month and came in 5th at the World's. You were on the front page of every Boston paper. That, and you take up column space between my Patriots and my Sox." She added a wink to the end to let Maura know she was joking.

Maura appeared flustered at the attention. "Yes. Well…"

Jane sensed the discomfort and moved the topic. "You sure you'll have time to get a tutoring session in?"

"I'll check my calendar and we'll come up with a schedule we can both agree on."

"A schedule?" Jane repeated. "No offense, but I can't afford you."

"I'll let you know what works best for me and we'll go from there," Maura said, as if she hadn't heard Jane at all. Jane could only shake her head in disbelief.

They sat in silence again for a long time, seeing no change in the weather but both sensing a shift in something between them.

At last, Maura sighed. "I wonder if I could take you up on your offer of a ride?"

Jane made no remark about Maura's mother and her forgetfulness. She suspected this wasn't the first time the woman had let Maura down, but knew it wasn't the time nor the place to get into it. Taking the car out of park, she gestured to Maura's seat belt, then asked, "Where can I take you?"

…..

NOW

After checking the radios with Steve and Gerry and seeing them off, Jane finished up her last minute preparations. Frost watched her carefully, often stepping in to tighten a belt or cord. She didn't protest- she knew it was standard precautionary measures. She also knew that if he couldn't go with her, Frost would want to make damn sure he was 'with' her, even if that only meant making sure she was 100% ready to go.

She slung the collapsible rescue stretcher on her back and strapped a smaller pack to her front. To ensure she would keep her promise to stay within a certain distance, she only packed a first aid kit, some energy bars and some water. She wasn't stupid enough to go outside their agreement carrying such a meager pack. Besides, if Maura was beyond their estimate, she'd need more than Jane's help alone. Jane banished the thought from her mind.

"So you'll take the Chilton trail to the Peak," Frost said.

"Yeah. It's probably knee deep in snow by now, but it'll be the easiest route up there." She tightened her gloves. "From the Peak, I should be able to see most of the double black."

"If you can see anything in this." He thumbed towards the window. Though the snowfall had lessened, the wind blew up squalls that limited vision just the same. "All the more reason to stay close."

"Yes, Dad," she said, softening her reply with a smile. "I'll signal you at the Peak. If the weather holds, I might try to get to John's Cabin."

"Jane…"

"What? It's only 30 minutes from the Peak. And that's what the cabins are for, right?" John's Cabin was short for St. John's Emergency Cabin, and was one of 3 that dotted the mountainside at various heights. They were small, one room shacks outfitted with a small supply of food, water and first aid, and were intended as last-ditch refuge in the event of emergencies. Jane reminded Frost of this fact. "If she's hurt but has any mobility, she'll try for the cabin."

"People really listen to those safety speeches the resort gives?" Frost asked, only half-joking.

"She would," Jane said with certainty.

"I can't wait to hear the story when you guys get back."

She smiled at his confidence. "Yeah. So what do you think? An hour to the Peak?"

"Yeah. Maybe an hour and a half with the sled and the pack."

"Is that a challenge, Frost?"

The young man grinned. "Just accounting for your age."

"Ass." She held out her arms. "Got everything?"

He quickly turned serious again and with a critical eye gave her one last look from head to toe and back again.

"Looks good, Jane."

She nodded, trusting his assessment. Given the all-clear, she pulled down her goggles and grabbed the hiking poles by the door. "Ready, boy?" she asked the dog who barked in reply. "Let's go."

"Be safe," Frost told her before she stepped out into the white.

….

Gerry and Steve had taken the snowmobiles to the Junction when they left- a meeting of roads about a half mile from the station where it branched to the north in the direction of the resort, and to the south, leading to the base of the mountain. Jane didn't have the luxury of using the winter vehicle- where she was going had too much trail off the path where the snow would be too deep to make the machine worthwhile. Under the conditions, she was likely to get farther faster in her snowshoes than a snowmobile anyway. So she trudged along at a constant but measured pace with the dog bounding gleefully beside her.

"This is serious business, Felix," she chastised him, to no avail. "We're looking for someone. Someone important."

As if he understood her words and the meaning behind those that were unspoken, he gave one determined bark and pointed his nose forward. His resolution made her smile.

"Good boy."

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes- Just a quick note about my updating schedule! I would love, LOVE, to be able to post every day. Alas, I work 40 hours a week and it's an hour and a half commute each way to work every day, so by the time I get home, I just want to cuddle with my wife and zone out! But I will try the best I can to get it out as regularly as I can, I promise!

XxXxX

NOW

The Chilton trail was lined with trees, making the hike easier under the cover, but Jane knew she'd have to venture away from the path if she was going to have any real chance of finding Maura. The trail was too far from the ski route to cause either a hazard or be a refuge.

"Don't tell Frost," she told the dog once she left the treeline.

The dog only huffed his reply as he adjusted to the new snow depth.

"Should've got you those little doggie show shoes, huh?"

He couldn't speak but his eyes said volumes.

"Or not."

The Klegg ridge didn't have the avalanche hazard the taller mountains had, so she wasn't worried when she blew a small air horn. She had blown it every 5 minutes or so and would continue until she reached the peak. Not only did it signal her location for anyone able-bodied, but it also gave hope to anyone in distress. It signalled that someone knew they were missing and that they were looking for them. Often, skiers brought their own little horn and would use it to reply in kind, thus identifying their own location. Jane turned one ear to the sky. There was no such response. She sighed but kept moving forward.

XxXxX

THEN

Somehow one tutoring session became 2, then 3, until they established a schedule that worked with Maura's. Jane's stubbornness refused to let Maura do it for free, so they came to an agreement: free tutoring for free rides. Normally, Jane would have scoffed at such a simple re-payment, but it didn't take her long to realize Maura's usual ride, her mother, 'forgot' as often as she showed up. Besides, she had to admit she was beginning to look forward to their time together. The instinctively physical attraction she had for Maura from the first day in Biology had been blended with a genuine friendship. Not that the attraction ever went away, nor did Jane deny it. But Maura volleyed the flirty banter back as good as she got it, probably because Jane made it clear she'd never test the boundaries of their friendship. That resolve lasted until the end of the semester.

She bit her thumbnail as she refreshed the page for the 100th time. Her room was quiet though celebratory parties had already begun around the campus despite it being the middle of the day, as marks came in and bottled up stress found a release. It seemed like everyone's marks were posted except Biology.

'Typical Renfrew,' she thought darkly.

Then, on the 101st refresh, she received a new notification. Her eyes scanned down the alphabetical list.

Rizzoli, Jane- 84%

She blinked her disbelief. She had never gotten over 75 in any of the sciences. Releasing a long-held breath, she began to laugh.

"Fuck, yeah!" she whispered.

Just before she closed her laptop, she sought out another name.

Isles, Maura- 99%

Jane could only shake her head at the prediction that had come true. Jumping off her bed, she grabbed her hoodie and went searching for a friend.

XxXxX

Her destination was clear across the campus, separated by an immaculate lawn, a statue that commemorated the school's history, and about a million dollars between the haves and the have-nots. Early in their tutoring sessions, Jane's discomfort with their social differences prevented them from studying at either Maura's upperclass hall or Jane's blue-collar one. In the end, they decided on a nice coffee shop away from campus and financial distractions. Jane only really knew the hall from dropping Maura off after their lessons and hadn't given it much attention. The loud bass that rumbled through the building changed that. Now alert to her surroundings, she tracked the source of the sound. Making a mental note to steer clear of the room at the end of the hall, she was about to turn down a corridor when a voice stopped her.

"Rizzoli!"

She paused just long enough to plaster a false smile on her face. She knew the voice well- it was Garrett Fairfield, one of the hot downhillers on Maura's ski team. The local sports reporters loved him. Jane did not.

Turning with her smile firmly in place, she said with a manufactured brightness, "Hey."

Tommy Moore, another team member, appeared beside him. "Look, everybody," he called into the room, "it's everyone's favourite chaffeur! How's it goin', Jane? I hear your pop bought you a taxi for a graduation present!"

She ignored the fact that she was only in the third year of a four year course, ignored Garrett's bawdy laughter. Ignored it all when she saw Maura stagger to the door.

"Jane!"

She was at Maura's side in an instant. Searching Maura's eyes, Jane immediately knew something was wrong.

"What have you given her?" she demanded of Garrett.

Tommy answered first. "Chill out, Riz. Maybe you need a little something."

She pinned him with a look. Moving a finger back and forth in front of Maura's eyes, she said, "Follow my finger, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Tommy snorted. "No wonder she hasn't put out for ya, Gare. Lesbo Rizzo got there first."

He withered under two glares.

Garrett jerked his head towards the room. "Fuck off, Tommy."

His shrug did nothing to disguise his embarrassment. "Whatever."

"Hey," Maura slurred. "She has not put out. I mean, I haven't put out. With her." She looked at Jane. "Or him!"

"I know," Jane said gently. "I'm going to take you home now, okay?"

Maura looped her arm with Jane's. "Okay."

"She's not going anywhere," Garrett announced, grabbing Maura's elbow.

"Ow!"

That was enough for Jane. With one hand still linked with Maura, Jane grabbed Garrett with the other. As he winced in agony at the pressure being put on his balls, Jane leaned forward, doing nothing to hide her venom.

"If I ever hear you doing this again, with her or any other girl, you'll be the one not putting out. Get my meaning?" He groaned and she squeezed harder. "What was that?"

"Y-yes," he wheezed. "Yes."

Satisfied with the answer, she tugged Maura's hand and left without looking back.

XxXxX

When she made the declaration of bringing Maura home, she hadn't given it much thought beyond the moment. Now, in her car, she felt a bit lost, but it only took a look at Maura to help her find her way.

"Jane!" An older woman wiped her hands on a dish towel before enveloping Jane in a hug.

Jane groaned. "Ma! Really."

She pulled back. "What? A mother can't welcome her only daughter. A daughter, I might add, who barely comes home even though she only lives across town?"

"Yeah, yeah. College is hard, Ma. I'm focussing on my studies, just like you always wanted me to."

Angela Rizzoli glanced at the young woman at Jane's side. "Uh-huh."

"Ma! It's not like that." Angela nodded knowingly until Jane whispered, "She was at a party."

As Jane hoped, she didn't have to say more. All the teasing left Angela's face and was replaced with motherly concern.

"I can hear you." Maura's voice was muffled by Jane's shoulder.

Angela smiled. "What do you need me to do, angel?"

"I think she just needs to sleep it off?" She looked to her ma for confirmation.

Nodding, Angela agreed. "I think that sounds like a good idea. I just put fresh sheets on your bed yesterday."

"Why would you put fresh sheets on it? I haven't slept in that bed in almost 4 years."

Angela shrugged helplessly. "It's what mothers do. I don't know."

Jane leaned in to put a quick kiss on her mother's cheek. "Weirdo." Squeezing Maura's waist, she said, "Let's go upstairs. You're gonna love my pink canopy bed."

XxXxX

"I never imagined," Maura giggled.

Jane closed the bedroom door behind them. "You and me both. So you won't be surprised when I tell you you're the only girl I've ever brought up here." She disdainfully looked around the pink room, complete with frilly bed.

"I would have thought you brought lots of girls to your bedroom."

If Maura's flirty words startled Jane, Maura's hands around her waist made her jump out of her skin.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Maura wasn't dissuaded by Jane's tone. "You've never thought about it? Not even once? Us?"

Jane's brain vetoed 'Every minute since the first time I saw you' and instead replied, "We're friends, Maura."

She pouted. "Is that all?" Swaying into Jane's hips, she asked, "You've never wondered why I've always turned Garrett down?"

"Because he's an asshole?"

Maura snorted a laugh and covered her nose. "Yes. But no other reason?"

Jane's eyebrows came together. Was Maura really insinuating what she thought she was?

"It's you, Jane," Maura said, answering the unspoken question. "It's always been you."

Jane struggled to reply, and all words left her mind when she felt Maura's lips touch hers. It was chaste at first, though Maura's inebriation made it a bit more forceful than she might have intended, turning a request into a demand. It was one Jane was more than willing to fulfill. Three years of simmering want bubbled to the surface and found its way into Jane's hands as she roamed the curves of a body she had only been able to touch with her gaze. Maura moaned under the exploration. It was that sound that snapped Jane back to reality. She abruptly pulled back, startling Maura.

"What is it?"

Jane blinked several times, as if waking from a dream. "You. Me. Now." She took a breath. "This bedroom." Her last words softened any hurt the rest might have caused. "What did they give you at that party?"

Maura shook her head, unable to clear the fog completely. "I'm not sure. Garrett invited me to celebrate the end of semester. Then…" Her brow wrinkled. "Then you showed up to save me." The inebriation gave her words a childlike quality. Jane tried not to rage at what happened or worry about what might have had she not shown up.

"What were you doing there?" Maura asked.

"Besides saving you?" Jane softly smiled, focussing on the here and now. "I got my mark for Biology."

Maura's eyes went wide. "And?"

She shrugged, pretending it was nothing important. "84."

If she could capture a single moment to remember forever, it would have been the look of pure joy and pride on Maura's face. The blonde jumped into Jane's arms and squealed with delight.

Jane brushed away her body's reaction by saying, "Hey. We're gonna get in trouble."

On cue, Angela yelled up the stairs. "You girls keep it down up there!"

Maura chuckled into Jane's neck, her lips softly brushing across her skin. With an unnecessary cough, Jane gently created some space between them.

"You need to get some rest. Sleep off whatever those assholes gave you. I'll wake you up in time for dinner. You don't want to miss Ma's lasagne."

"Stay."

Jane looked down at their entwined hands. "I don't-"

"Please."

The vulnerable plea would have been enough to make Jane change her mind, but one look into watery hazel eyes sealed the deal.

"I was gonna say, I don't think we can both fit on that bed. But I guess we can give it a try."

XxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

NOW

On a clear day, you could see the mountain base for miles, bask in Mother Nature's wonder. Today was not one of those days. If Jane had had any hopes of catching a glimpse of Maura from the Peak, the turn in weather dashed them immediately. She could barely see 5 feet in front of her, let alone 500 yards down the hill. Though she knew her chances were slim, she took out her handheld and clicked the speaker.

"Frost, can you hear me?"

Static was her only reply. Undeterred, she tried again.

"Frost, can you hear me?"

When there was still no response, she went ahead as if there had been one. She knew just because she couldn't hear him didn't mean he couldn't hear her.

"If anyone can hear this, I'm going to John's cabin at Quinn's Turn. Jane Rizzoli. John's cabin. Quinn's Turn." Clicking the radio off to conserve the battery, she told Felix, "Lead the way."

…..

Her legs burned with exertion, and she tried not to be offended by a dog who was making his way through the snow as if going for a stroll. Despite her ski goggles, she squinted through the gale that launched a full-on frontal assault. The snow was wet, adding more weight to what was already a heavy slough. She had even contemplated dumping the rescue sled but hated the thought of filling out the paperwork when she got back to the station. Luckily, just as she was about to make the decision, she practically tripped on the cabin's step.

"Shit!" she exclaimed behind her balaclava. Between the limited vision and her inner debate, she hadn't even seen the cabin. "Felix!"

He was standing on the top step as if to say, "What?"

"Good boy," she grumbled.

She would wait out the storm and set out again at first chance, she thought as her padded gloves moulded around the door handle. She knew it wouldn't be locked- the whole point of the cabin was to allow anyone access in the event of an emergency. The knob turned and the wind pushed her inside.

"All right," she protested to the wind and the impatient dog behind her. Pushing the door shut, she turned to realize his bark had more meaning.

In the middle of the small room, with a ski pole held up above her head, stood a woman with a fierce expression but with the softest hazel eyes. Just like Jane remembered.

"Maura." Jane's voice was muffled by her mask, but it must have been something, because Maura tilted her head. "Maura Isles."

The makeshift weapon lowered ever-so-slightly. "Who are you?"

Jane held up a hand, silently asking for a moment while she began taking off each layer. Maura eyed her warily but gave consent with a nod. Piece by piece it all came off, slowly revealing her identity. The hood, the hat, the goggles and finally, the balaclava. She freed her hair from her collar and summoned just enough courage to look into those eyes again.

The pole comically dropped to the floor.

"Jane?"

She couldn't help but smile at the question. "Yeah." Relief at finding the woman safe and sound turned her smile into laughter, like a stress valve being opened.

Maura's scowl went unnoticed by Jane, though Felix must have suspected something because he had the good sense to get out of Maura's way when the blonde stepped forward. Her hand met Jane's cheek with a resounding slap.

The sting put an end to Jane's laughter.

"What the hell?"

"'What the hell?'" Maura repeated. "Really, Jane? You have the nerve to ask me that? Ten years and you come waltzing into my life like… like… like some kind of hero?"

Jane's sarcasm got the better of her. "Have you seen the weather? No one's waltzing in that."

The tone did nothing to lessen Maura's response. "Stay away from me. That shouldn't be hard." Her words trailed as she ran out of steam. Turning away from Jane, she whispered, "You're good at that."

…..

THEN

They had barely fit into her adolescent bed that day, but every other one after that fit just fine. They had awoken to Angela Rizzoli's lasagne, and rather than sit through the awkwardness of what had nearly happened, Maura surprised Jane by picking right back up where they left off. A kiss at the top of the stairs made a stunned Jane late for dinner while Maura bounced down the steps with a grin. Angela had given them a knowing look, but it was laced with joy. Jane silenced her with an eyeroll.

That was 6 months and several shared beds ago.

Rolling onto her back, veins racing with endorphins, body still twitching from the aftershocks, Jane licked her lips and breathed, "God, that was good."

Maura agreed with a throaty chuckle. "I always ski better after we've had sex."

Jane cracked open an eye and glanced at the naked woman at her side. "It all makes sense now. You're using me to get better performance times on the slope."

Her voice was stern but Maura laughed. Snuggling into Jane's shoulder, she confessed, "Yes. You've caught me."

"I knew it," Jane huffed as Maura lazily traced a map across her breasts. She enjoyed it for a moment, then a thought occurred to her. "You're not recreating the course on my tits, are you?"

Maura's body shook with laughter, and Jane couldn't help but join in. When the vibrations subsided, Maura was the first to break the comfortable silence.

"I want to tell my mother about us."

Jane tried to look down at Maura, but her face was still nestled in Jane's shoulder.

"I thought it was better if we didn't tell her until after the Olympics."

"I feel selfish asking you to do that," Maura said. "And I'm tired of hiding our relationship like there's something wrong with it."

Jane found it hard not to agree, but she saw the bigger picture. "The press will hound you, you know that. It'll be on every channel leading up to the Games. I don't want it distracting you. Besides," she kissed the top of Maura's head, "it's only 3 more weeks. You've got the last qualifier next week, then you're off to Vancouver." She felt Maura's resistance. Pulling her closer, Jane said, "When you win the gold, I'll kiss you on the podium. That way, we'll tell the world and your mother at the same time." She felt Maura's smile against her collarbone.

"That's one way of avoiding having to tell her face-to-face."

The remark was said in jest, but for Jane, there was an element of truth. Her interactions with Constance Isles thus far were best described as 'chilly', and not because they seemed centered around the ski slopes. Jane knew the woman wasn't stupid- if she didn't outright know her upper class ski prodigy daughter was sleeping with a blue collar plumber's daughter, she certainly strongly suspected. Up to now, she had stayed quiet, maybe for the very reasons Jane had given Maura. Or maybe because she thought it would all blow over in time and Maura would come to her senses and marry the very persistent Garrett Fairfield. Jane had to admit, she wondered about that sometimes, too.

"I can hear your brain working."

Jane smiled into Maura's hair. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, that's all."

She must not have hidden her insecurity as well as she thought, because Maura propped herself on one elbow to look at Jane.

"We were talking about my mother… oh, this is about Garrett."

Jane shrugged but didn't meet Maura's eyes. "You're on the same team. You travel together. Stay in the same hotels. Do the media shit together…" She shrugged again. "Not to mention how much your mother would love it."

Maura sat up. "I can't believe you're saying this. Yes, we're on the same team. With 10 other people. Who all travel together and stay in the same hotels. In different rooms."

"I know, I know." Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know it's ridiculous. If anything, I should be jealous of Katy- she's your roommate."

The name brought a smile to Maura's face. "Katy's too busy trying to get Paul's attention to notice me."

"Paul Wilson, the physio?"

"Yes."

Jane snorted at the idea. "He's twice her age. What- never mind." She shook the image from her mind. "I'm just being… I don't know…"

"Ridiculous?" Maura softened her words with a kiss.

"Mmm, yeah. Ridiculous." In one complete motion, she flipped Maura onto her back and pressed her body against her. "You know what else is ridiculous?" She was pleased her trail of kisses that were making their way from Maura's earlobe to her hip was preventing an immediate response.

"Mmm?" Maura hummed distractedly.

Jane's laugh vibrated across Maura's pubic bone. "What's ridiculous is Katy not noticing you."

If Maura had any reply, it was lost on her lips when Jane's mouth moved lower.

…..

NOW

After Maura's scathing accusation, the room fell silent until even the dog felt compelled to whimper.

"It's okay, Felix," Jane quietly consoled. Without looking at Maura, she began taking off the rest of her gear.

"What are you doing?"

Jane paused, one leg half out of the ski pants. "What does it look like I'm doing? Or do you think we've got a chance in this?" She pointed her chin towards the cabin's single window. When no reply came, Jane continued to disrobe. "Then, I'm going to look at that arm."

Self-consciously, Maura tried to hide it behind her back, but winced in pain.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jane said without judgment. She draped her coat over a chair and dragged it in front of the fireplace. "You got the fire going. How long have you been here?"

"A little over an hour."

"What happened?"

She watched Jane put more wood on the fire. "I might have come down the diamond a tad more enthusiastically than needed." It was the first bit of lightheartedness between them, then she grew somber again. "First time I've been on skis in a while."

Jane turned sharply. "It's been 10 years since…" She knew she didn't have to elaborate. Anyone with a TV, computer or newspaper would know what Jane was referring to, let alone the woman who went through the accident.

"Since I took the 8th turn too sharply and ended my Olympics on the 2nd run?" Maura asked rhetorically. "ACL, MCL, fractured pelvis? They weren't sure I'd ever be able to ski anything more difficult than the Bunny Hill." She looked off wistfully. "Perhaps they were right." Before she could get too down on herself, she said, "Anyway, how did you know I was here?"

Jane took off the last piece of outerwear. "I didn't. Someone from the Lodge came to tell us a guest was missing. It's my job to find them. We figured out the farthest you could be based on how long you were gone. Numbers didn't mean shit, though." She gestured to the window again. "When I got to the Peak I couldn't see 5 feet in front of me. My last shot was this cabin. Here I am." She held out her arms in fake celebration.

"My hero." Maura's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jane's face hardened. "Yeah, well…" She walked into the tiny kitchen and pulled a box from under the sink.

"What are you doing?"

"Surprised you didn't look for the first aid kit," Jane replied, holding up the box.

"I was more concerned about the fire."

She acknowledged the decision with a nod. "Well, now I'm more concerned about that arm." She stepped towards Maura, and Maura stepped back. "Really?" Jane asked. She stepped forward again, and again, the same thing happened. The dog whined at the uncomfortable exchange. "See, you're upsetting Felix."

Her chin raised defiantly even as her eyes softened at the canine. "Fine. But only for the dog."

Jane silently directed her to the couch. Their knees touched when they sat, and Jane realized it was the closest they had been in 10 years. She covered her emotion with a slight cough. Though Maura's coat was off, she still had a base layer on underneath, and Jane discovered how much it had hidden the injury.

"Jesus, Maura!" Jane had tenderly pushed back the sleeve to expose the abnormal bump in Maura's forearm. "It's broken." She mentally chastised herself for stating the obvious. Maura only nodded. She took the scissors out of the kit and cut the sleeve up to the elbow. Jane focused on the task, but asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. A little lightheaded. In pain."

Jane winced in unison with Maura as she settled the triangle bandage around Maura's arm. "Sorry."

"Oh, now you're sorry?"

Jane pretended not to the hear the comment and instead said, "We don't put anything stronger than a couple of Tylenol in the kit- never know who's gonna find it- but I have something." She went to her pack and dug out her own personal kit.

Despite her anger, Maura couldn't help but ask, "Is that morphine?"

Jane chuckled. "Yeah. Single shot. I've got it all. Never know who might need it." She returned to Maura's side. "But you don't. Here." She held a pill in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"Naproxen?"

"Yeah." She watched Maura toss her head back to help the pill go down. With a warm hand, she touched Maura's forehead. What she found brought her brows together. "You're cold."

As if the idea just occurred to her, Maura nodded. "Yes. I am." At the admission, her body began to shiver. "Why am I so cold?"

Jane immediately stood. "Up." She helped Maura to her feet, then dragged the couch closer to the fire. "Lay down." Maura's fight was a weak one and she relented to the demand. Going back into her bag, Jane pulled out some heat packs, activated them with a crack, and gently tucked them into Maura's arm pits."

"Jane…"

She ignored the protest and continued to tend to the shivering woman. Wool blankets were pulled out of a cupboard and formed around Maura until she was cocooned in warmth. She propped her up slightly, knowing a horizontal position would be too painful for the broken arm. Finished, she stepped back to scrutinize her work.

"I'd normally get the dog to lay beside you, but he's a bit of a cuddler. Don't think that arm needs a dead weight flopped against it." Felix barked his objection. "No matter how cute that dead weight is," she added, looking directly at him. He came to the foot of the couch and curled up on the floor, seemingly content with Jane's apology.

Maura laughed for the first time. "Good boy."

Jane could only shake her head. "I'll make you a tea. Get some warm fluids into you." Quietly rummaging through the cupboards, she put the kettle on and waited for it to boil while her mind tried to take stock of what was happening. The past and the present were colliding in this tiny cabin and she didn't know what to do. The kettle's whistle startled her out of her reverie, and she poured the hot water over the tea bag.

"Sorry it's not-" She turned with the cup, only to find Maura and Felix sound asleep.

XxXxX


	5. Chapter 5

THEN

Their goodbye at the airport was muted in light of the amount of people around them, but Jane pulled Maura in for a hug- voyeurs be damned- and brushed back an errant tear. The separation wasn't unexpected, but it would be the first time they'd be apart in almost a year.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"While I have no doubt you'd fit right in with the Canadians, you're so close to finishing your course. I don't want to take you away from your studies."

"But you're leaving your studies," Jane reminded her. Then, with dramatic realization, she said, "Oh, I get it. You're so smart you can afford to leave to go off to Vancouver."

It took Maura a moment to catch on. At last, her mouth dropped. "I'm not saying that at all! You're very smart! I just…"

"Hives, Maura."

She relented with a shrug. "Perhaps your biology studies could still use some work."

Jane looked around before swaying dangerously close to Maura. "Maybe if someone helped me study the book biology instead of body biology, I'd get further."

"Oh, you get far enough, wouldn't you say?" Her tone was teasing yet seductively low. Jane's eyes widened and Maura laughed. "I've got to go."

"You've got to go…" Jane prompted her with an eyebrow.

"I've got to go…" Maura repeated.

"For gold. You're going for gold, Maura."

The pun made her groan. "That was horrible. But yes."

"Okay. I guess you'll call me when you get to the hotel?"

"If the time difference doesn't make it too late."

"Screw the time difference."

"Okay." The rest of the team were going through the security gate and Maura sighed with uncertainty.

"Go," Jane told her. "This is what you've been training for. Kick ass." Maura nodded at the motivation, gathered her bags and turned to go. Jane practiced the words in her head and wondered why it was so hard getting out 3 little words. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally blurted out, "Maura!" The blonde turned and smiled expectantly. The look of pure joy on her face stole the words from Jane's lips. The best she could muster was, "I'm proud of you." She hoped that was enough to convey all she meant.

XxXxX

She had the schedule memorized and bypassed the university common room for her parents small but private flat screen, much to her mother's delight.

"Imagine if the Olympics were every year," Angela mused. "Maybe then you'd visit more."

Jane kicked off her shoes at the door, gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and dropped herself into one of the family's well-worn chairs. The remote was in her hand before her butt hit the seat.

"Ooh! Janey's here to watch her girlfriend." Tommy, the youngest of the Rizzoli siblings, taunted from the couch. He was rewarded with a kick from Jane and a shoulder punch from Frankie.

"Shut up," he warned Tommy. "Don't worry about it, Jane," he assured his older sister. "How you think she's gonna do? I heard that chick from Finland is awesome."

Tommy, still stinging- literally and figuratively- from the tag-team he received, rolled his eyes. "When have you been interested in skiing?"

"Since Maura started comin' over. Duh. If you want a girl to be interested in you, you gotta be interested in what she's into." He quickly glanced at Jane. "Not that I'm interested in Maura in that way."

She turned her attention from the TV long enough to give Frankie a smirk. "What? My girl not good enough for you?"

"What? No! I mean, yeah she's good enough for me. You'd hafta be an idiot to not be interested in-" He stopped, wondering if he was only talking himself into a hole.

Jane held the moment just long enough to see him squirm before she burst out laughing. "Relax, Frankie. I knew what you meant." She turned back to the TV. "The Finland girl tightens up in big events, so I've been told." She didn't have to say who told her. "We'll see."

"She's goin' down!" Tommy said, wanting to be part of the cheering section.

"Of course she's goin' down," Frankie scoffed. "It's skiing. They all go down."

Both the youngest and the oldest Rizzoli groaned.

XxXxX

"Whattaya mean that wasn't the real race?"

Jane stood and lowered the volume. She cracked her back satisfactorily. "It's just the trial runs," she explained to Tommy for the 100th time. "Only the top 20 get to race for the gold."

Frankie shook his head. "That's gotta suck. Imagine trainin' all year, goin' to the Olympics, but not gettin' past the trials."

Jane nodded at the thought. "Well, most of them have more than one race, so their Olympics aren't over. And, good news is, Maura's in the top 3."

"She looked real happy," Frankie said.

Tommy chortled. "So did that Garrett guy. You see him hug her at the end?"

Frankie shot him a look and made a cutting motion across his throat. Jane waved off the exchange.

"They're teammates," she said, trying hard to remember Maura's assurance. "What's good for her is good for the team."

Tommy had enough sense to recognize his blunder. "That chick from Finland ain't havin' more than one race," Tommy noted.

"That was pretty awesome," Frankie agreed.

While the crash favored Maura's chances, Jane said, "Hey. I thought you just said it would suck to train so hard and not make it?" Before either could reply, she added, "Besides, I don't want to see someone go out like that. I'm glad she wasn't hurt."

"So you'll be back tomorrow?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah. 3 o'clock." Jane's nose lifted towards the kitchen. "But first, I'm having some of Ma's garlic bread."

"Outta tha way!" Tommy shouted, barrelling past his siblings and making a beeline to the kitchen.

XxXxX

"That was a good run today," Jane said.

Though her voice was tired, there was a thread of happiness running through it. "I have to admit, I was happy with it."

"Too bad about Niemenen." Jane's comment was full of sincerity.

"Yeah," Maura agreed. "That 8th turn is tricky. I fought to stay in the turn."

"Grooves that bad already?"

"Lack of snow," Maura explained. "They're doing what they can to cover the hill, but it just doesn't have the same properties as real snow."

"Well, you be careful out there tomorrow."

"Of course." There was a voice in the background that caught Maura's attention. "Okay, I'll be right there!" To Jane, she said, "The team's going out to walk around the Village. I should go."

"Sounded like Garrett."

The hidden weight behind the words made Maura say, "Jane…"

"I know, I know." Jane hated the ribbon of jealousy that curled around her heart. "He was really happy to see you win today." There was a long stretch of silence between them. "I'm sorry. I'm being an ass. I just… I just miss you."

The words softened Maura. "I know. I miss you, too."

"Okay. You should go." She injected some warmth into her voice. "Really. You should go. It's a once in a lifetime experience. We have our whole lives ahead of us to talk."

"Why, Jane Rizzoli, that was almost romantic."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on. I'll call you in the morning."

Had she known those would be the last words she'd say to Maura, she would have chosen different ones.

XxXxX

"So for real, this is the race, right?" Tommy asked, settling into the same place on the couch he had the day before.

"For real," Jane assured him.

Frankie sensed the tone even if Tommy didn't. Leaning closer so their little brother didn't hear, he whispered, "What's wrong?" He didn't let go when she shrugged and shook her head. "C'mon. Somethin's up. What is it?"

As much as she loved Frankie, she wasn't ready to tell him about the phone call that morning, the phone call to Maura's phone that wasn't answered by Maura. She could still hear Garrett's sneering tone over the lines.

" _Hello?"_

 _Jane frowned at the muffled voice. "Maura?" She mentally kicked herself. Of course it wasn't Maura. The person that answered was male. "I'm looking for Maura Isles."_

 _The man on the other end chuckled out of his sleepiness and in a clear, amused voice asked, "She's busy right now. Who is this?"_

 _Jane now recognized the voice. Gritting her teeth, she didn't bother telling him he knew damn well who it was. "It's Jane."_

" _Jane?" he repeated. "Jane Rizzoli? I'll give you points for tenaciousness. You just don't give up, do you? Even when it's a lost cause."_

 _His words found a tiny crack in her armor, but she hid it well. "Is she there, Gary?" She couldn't help but add on the moniker she knew he hated._

" _She is, but she can't come to the phone right now, if you know what I mean. Or maybe you don't, but I bet you dream about it, huh? Gotta go, Rizzoli. Me and Maura have a big day ahead of us."_

 _He hung up before she could correct him. "It's 'Maura and I', asshole."_

Brought back to the present by the Olympic tune that blared from the TV, Jane shook her head again. "Just worried about the race. Maura said that 8 turn was tricky."

"The one the Finland girl crashed on," Frankie remembered.

"Yeah."

He slapped her shoulder affectionately. "Don't worry about it. She's got this."

"She's not up 'til almost last!" Tommy lamented, oblivious to the deeper conversation.

Jane sat back, happy to redirect the attention his way. "They flip the order so the ones with the better finish yesterday get a better track today."

Tommy nodded slowly. "They make everyone else smooth the hill before they go? Sounds like cheating."

Frankie snorted. "Sounds like a reason to finish high yesterday."

"Think we'll see any crashes today?" he asked.

Frankie slapped Tommy's are with less affection than he did for Jane. "Knock it off."

"I'm just wonderin'!"

"Yeah, well less wondering and more watching." Jane pointed to the TV. "They're starting."

XxXxX

She had never been nervous before a race. Part of it was experience; she had been doing this since she was 6 years old. But part of it was her natural ability to find a calm center and focus her attention on the positives rather than the negatives. While others paced the staging area or sat with bouncing knees, Maura was the picture of serenity, sitting in a corner, eyes closed, deep breathing. Her teammates teased her by calling her 'Little Buddha', but Maura took it in stride. Usually. Not today.

Her consternation was so unusual that Katy stopped her pacing and stood in front of Maura.

"What's wrong?"

Maura blinked twice, then looked up. "What?"

"You," Katy said. "You look like you're gonna throw up."

"Oh. No. I'm fine. Just something on my mind."

Maura might as well have told her she believed in aliens. Katy's eyes widened to a comical size. "What did you say? You? Maura 'Stone Cold' Isles?"

Maura smiled at the name, though it didn't reach her eyes. How could she tell her about waking up in Garrett Fairfield's bed this morning? How he made it sound like something nearly happened between them, and how her state of half-undress didn't do much to dissuade his suggestion. She couldn't very well admit to the nagging feeling she had that Jane somehow knew, when no one knew about her and Jane. Instead, she offered a small shake of her head.

"Just thinking about Niemenen. I hope she's okay."

Katy seemed relieved at the answer. "I saw her last night. She thinks she'll be good to go for the super giant on Friday."

"That is good news," Maura said, happy to hear the skier wasn't out of the Olympics.

"So cheer up," Katy said, tapping Maura's knees with her skis. "We've got 3 skiers in the top 5. One of us is getting gold today!"

Maura couldn't help but grin at the girl's enthusiasm. The race official came into the room and bellowed, "Solano! You're up!"

Katy jumped twice, as she always did for luck. At the door, she turned to Maura. "I'll see you in about 2 and a half minutes."

XxXxX

Katy's prediction was off by 3 seconds, but fortunately for her, she had overestimated her time. The numbers that flashed on the official clock put Katy into 2nd with 3 skiers left. She flashed a big grin for the cameras, knowing she only needed one skier to have a slower time in order for her to medal.

Maura came up to the starting gate and meticulously went through her preparation routine of sliding her skis on the start ramp, adjusting her goggles, tapping her helmet and digging her poles into the start base. As always, she visualized the race, every corner, every groove memorized and replayed over and over in her mind. The race official gave her a nod which she confidently returned before her eyes returned to the hill. She never looked at the countdown, choosing instead to tune her ears to the start signal. Three short beeps before the gate would release.

She took a breath.

 _Beep._

Tightened her grip.

 _Beep._

Thought of Jane.

 _Beep._

XxXxX

Jane wasn't the type to believe in superstition or old wives' tales; she left that to her highly susceptible Italian mother. So she brushed off the bad feeling she had had all morning, putting it down to her shitty conversation with Garrett Fairfield. She tried pushing the negativity away, focusing instead on watching Maura's pre-run routine. She almost smiled at the little tics Maura had that the blonde would dismiss as necessary routine, but that Jane had ribbed her as being no better than a ball player going through his motions before stepping into the batter's box. It didn't take long for that small measure of humour to be swept away.

The Rizzoli boys leaned forward, but Jane sat back, her hand over her mouth, a gesture meant to cover a silent prayer and withhold her nausea. They all saw it the split-second before it happened.

"Shit," Frankie whispered.

XxXxX

She knew something was off the second she jumped out of the starting gate. The skis didn't land as cleanly as she would have liked, and she seemed to struggle to command the simplest movements. The key to downhill skiing was speed, but when you're throwing yourself down a mountain at 90mph, the speed needed to be under control. She knew she was making blazing time, but she also knew the cost if she couldn't stop the chatter under her skis or get her body back into tuck. The gates flew by, almost blurs that her mind subconsciously recognized as markers. Too soon, it registered Gate 8.

XxXxX

Of course she had been in crashes. After 20 years as a skier- 15 of those as a high-performance one- it would be ridiculous to think otherwise. Her most serious crash had been at the World's when she was 19 that led to a fractured collarbone. Since then, her injury record was mercifully benign- a twist here, a bruise there. But as she made that turn around Gate 8 and the edge of her ski caught the groove that had been laid out by the 17 skiers before her, she knew this was going to be different.

Instantly, she tried to jab her poles into the ground. Though she knew it was a fruitless effort to stop the speed, the hope was to slow it down. Overriding years of training to stay in the tuck, she tried to stand up in the hopes of using her body as a windbreak. The decisions were made in a split-second, but even then, they were too late. Her body hit the hard ground at 93mph, and the brain's only concern was to protect itself. Foregoing her flailing legs that twisted at unnatural angles. her arms curled around her head as best they could. Her ski poles were yanked out of her hands, tearing tendons and ligaments, until mercifully, she hit the safety fence. At that point, she was well past caring that her skis tangled in the fence, likely causing more damage to her legs. She only cared that she finally came to a stop and that darkness overtook her.

XxXxX


	6. Chapter 6

NOW

Quietly pulling a chair nearer to the couch, Jane nestled the tea in the palm of her hand, assuring a half-awake dog that it was okay to go back to sleep. Unable to resist the pull, she softly brushed away an errant strand of hair from Maura's forehead and allowed herself a moment to take the blonde in. The last time she had seen Maura was eerily similar to now- prone, injured and non-responsive. At least this time, the latter was only brought on by exhaustion, not by a concussion. At least this time, she was the one sitting by Maura's side.

THEN

She stood outside the door, stunned by what she saw, not only by the amount of tubes and plaster that encompassed Maura, but by the sight of Garrett Fairfield sobbing quietly at her side. When Jane moved to the left, the small rectangular window to the room revealed a photographer and another person, most likely some reporter or another. Jane had seen Garrett's declaration after Maura's crash.

" _I proposed to her this morning," he said, his eyes making sure he knew where the cameras were. "We were going to get married after the Games. We still are." He held up a necklace Jane knew had been given to Maura by her father. "I'll wear this for the rest of my races."_

Jane had sat dumbfounded on her mother's chair, and even Tommy had the sense not to say a word. Angela had left the room and come back in less than 10 minutes.

"You're on the first plane to Vancouver tomorrow, angel," she had said. "And you know that's bullshit, right?"

Both Tommy and Frankie's mouths dropped open at the sound of their mother swearing.

"Yeah," Jane said at last.

She really did believe her mother, at first. Replaying Maura's assurances in her mind, she was certain it was all bullshit for the cameras. But 24 hours and several headlines and salacious articles later, insecurity coupled with "unnamed sources" conspired to send her heart crashing.

Seeing Garrett at Maura's side- seeing him in what she had so foolishly believed was her rightful place- stopped her heart completely.

"You really didn't think it would last, did you?"

Jane turned at the voice and saw Constance Isles' politely sneering face.

"You and my daughter?" She grinned as if sharing a joke with Jane. "You?"

Jane turned and walked away, forcing herself not to run, forcing herself not to give the woman the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

NOW

She had lost sight of Maura after that day. Jane knew she tried to contact her repeatedly; Angela was sure to tell Jane every day. But Jane ignored the pleas of both Maura and her mother, until both gave up. To ensure a complete break, Jane moved out to Colorado, making her mother swear on the family bible that she would never tell Maura. The internet tempted her every day, but Jane fought the urge to Google. 'What good would it do?' she had asked herself. The past was the past and what was done was done.

When she reached across to needlessly caress Maura's forehead again, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," Maura whispered with a sleepy smile.

Jane smiled back. "Hey."

They held each other's gaze until it seemed Maura realized where she was and who she was with.

"Don't touch me," she said coldly, sitting up so abruptly that she startled Felix awake.

Jane pretended not to be burned by the words. "The tea's cold but I can make you another one."

Maura gingerly touched her arm and winced slightly. Rather than answer, she had a question of her own. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About 2 hours, probably why you're feeling the pain. I can't give you another naproxen, but Tylenol should be okay."

Maura waved away the offer. "If I take it now, I won't be able to have anything later." She looked at the window. "And I suspect we'll be here a while?"

Jane nodded. "I've already shovelled the snow away from the door. If there's a break, we'll have to be able to get out."

"How far are we from help?"

"On a good day, about 45 minutes to the east." She looked out the window as if searching for the station. "In this? Hour and a half?"

"It's getting dark."

"Yeah. We won't be leaving 'til morning, even if it breaks before then."

As if the idea hadn't occurred to her, Maura blurted, "Oh."

"Don't worry. There's plenty of tea and a decent amount of food." Jane stood. "And I won't touch you."

"Jane…" Maura said, her voice full of regret.

Jane held up her hand. "Nah, it's okay. Wouldn't want to give your husband the wrong idea." She walked to the sink, poured out the cold tea and put the kettle on again.

Maura's brows came together. "My hus…" She rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. "Oh my God. I didn't marry Garrett, Jane."

She spun sharply, glad Maura couldn't see the fact she had almost knocked over the cup. A thousand questions flashed through her brain, but she could only settle on one. "What?"

Maura's laugh was soft but without warmth. "That's the question you ask me?"

"I didn't… I didn't know."

"Yes, that's right," Maura said, pretending to draw upon a faulty memory. "You left before I could tell you I didn't accept his proposal." Jane turned back guiltily. "Did you know he tried to get a judge to come to the hospital to marry us? They got as far as reciting the vows before the doctor came in to ask what was going on. I didn't have a clue, of course. The injuries required a considerable amount of pain medication." She breathed in deeply at the memory. "I will say, don't let the image of the polite Canadian fool you. He was livid, and when my mother tried to insult him in French, he threw it right back."

Jane looked at Maura and smiled at the image before reality sunk in. "You didn't marry him."

"No. I was able to convince Dr. Bhatt to tell my mother my release date, then allow me to leave a day earlier. He escorted me out the side door to avoid the press and made sure I had enough money to take a cab to the hotel."

Despite her personal heartache, the story intrigued her. "No one knew?"

Maura opened her eyes and sat up. "No. I called Katy and swore her to secrecy. She gathered all my things, met me in the lobby, and I never looked back."

"Wow."

Caught up in the memory, Maura ignored the comment and said, "Imagine my surprise when I called my girlfriend's house to find she also left without looking back."

"Maura…"

"Six months," she went on, warming up now. "I called you every day for 6 months." She chuckled mirthlessly. "Or should I say, I called your house every day? You seemed to have disconnected your cell."

"I know. Ma told me."

"You left school! You had 3 months to go, but you hated me so much you gave up your degree."

"What? No!" The whistle blew, forcing Jane's attention away. "Shit!" she said when her hand contacted the hot kettle in her haste. She sucked her thumb to relieve the pain. "Dammit." Her body sagged against the counter and she reached down to scratch Felix who had come to see what the commotion was all about. "Maura," she whispered reverently, "I didn't hate you. I've never hated you. I hated myself." When Maura's eyebrows rose, Jane shrugged, never comfortable talking about her feelings. _But if not now, then when_ , she asked herself.

"From the moment I met you, I knew you were too good for me." She stopped Maura's disbelieving gasp with a shake of her head. "C'mon, Maura. Look at you. Rich. Educated. Gorgeous. Put together. And I'm just… me." She said it without an ounce of self-pity. "Your mother was right."

"My mother?"

Jane shook her head again. "Forget it. We were never going to work, Maura."

Maura stood so quickly Jane was almost knocked back despite the distance between them.

"And you decided to make that decision for the both of us, didn't you?" She bit out the rhetorical question. "One of the most important decisions of my life and I'm not even present when it's made. You're no better than Garrett."

The accusation hit Jane just as surely as if she had been slapped. As was her habit, she jumped right into defensive mode.

"Are you serious? Just like Garrett? He tried to force you into a relationship!"

"And you forced me out of one."

Jane's face went dark, unhappy with being faced with facts. "Whatever, Maura. Maybe if we had told everyone about us in the first place, this never would've happened."

Maura's mouth dropped open. "It was your idea to keep it a secret!"

Jane didn't like how close Maura was getting, both figuratively and literally. Despite the light diminishing in the room, she could almost make out the small cluster of freckles on Maura's face. She definitely could see the fire in her hazel eyes.

"Maybe you should've told Garrett before you ended up in his bed."

Frowning, Maura said, "What?"

"The morning of the race," Jane coldly reminded. "I called. Garrett picked up."

Events played out across Maura's face. As the pieces fell into place, she closed her eyes. "I thought I'd lost my phone."

"Yeah, well, Garrett found it. Conveniently, it was in his bed."

"I wasn't, Jane." Now it was Jane's turn to put the puzzle together. When realization crossed her face, Maura praised her with a condescending tone. "Is that the flicker of a light bulb I see over your head?"

"You weren't there…"

"Of course I wasn't there! When I didn't get a call from you, I realized I had lost my phone somewhere in the Village the night before. I didn't know until now that Garrett had it all along."

"And the proposal?"

Maura threw her hands up in exasperation. "Oh my God. It was bullshit!"

The epithet, very much like it had done when her mother said it all those years ago, stunned her.

"I…"

"Ten years, I wondered what I had done wrong," Maura admitted, her voice soft now. "Every day at the hospital, I would look at the door, expecting to see you. Every day after, I looked at people so long on the street, in the coffee shop, the grocery store, people must have thought I was crazy. But they weren't you."

Deflated, Jane whispered, "I… I was there."

"Where?"

"The hospital. The day after it happened."

"What?"

"We… we saw it on TV." She couldn't bear to go into detail, the memory of how her heart dropped still as fresh as it had been 10 years ago. "Ma booked a ticket to Vancouver. I was out the next morning. Showed up just in time to see Garrett squeeze out some tears for Sports Illustrated by your bed."

Maura blinked away the tears that threatened to form. "No one told me."

"He didn't see me."

It was clear Maura was replaying part of their conversation in her head. Her jaw set as she asked her next question. "What did my mother say to you?"

Jane turned her back to Maura; even after everything she had just said, she wasn't sure she was ready to fully lay out her heart. She jumped when she felt a gentle hand on her arm.

"Jane. Please. We've gone so long…"

The vulnerability in the words gave Jane strength. Turning, she drew in a deep breath. "I saw Garrett at the bed. I was standing in the hallway. It looked like any normal couple, something your mother made sure to point out. I was hurt and confused and… she laughed at me, Maura. Laughed at the idea of you and me. Told me…" Jane tried to iron the waver from her voice. "Told me it would never be me."

With a trembling hand, Maura reached up to brush away the tear that was rolling down Jane's cheek. "Oh, Jane. It was always you."

A lot had changed in 10 years. Frankie got married and Pop passed away. Ma sold the family home to move into a condo. Tommy followed his girlfriend to California. Jane had had 2 relationships in that time period, neither lasting longer than a couple of years. She blamed it on her stubborn, independent nature, because it was easier than admitting her heart was never truly available. All these things dissolved into memories and forgotten fragments. But in all that time, Jane had never forgotten how Maura's lips felt against hers, and to feel them now, in the quiet cabin, it was as if no time had passed at all.

Maura's kiss was tentative, uncertainty overriding her want, and with a hesitancy that Jane made sure to sweep away by returning the kiss with fervor. There was a familiarity, yet a newness; it was both a reunion and an exploration into uncharted territory. Maura gripped Jane's collar and might have felt the sweater's wool scratch in her fist if Jane hadn't threaded her fingers through Maura's hair to pull them closer to each other. Maura sighed at the contact.

Emboldened by the response, Jane's other hand sought the hem of Maura's baselayer and she almost cried out when she, at last, felt warm soft skin under her fingertips. Her hand swept up the gentle curve of Maura's spine before trailing down to dip into the small of her back. All the while, mouths drank from each other, like an oasis in an emotional desert that had lasted 10 years. What started as a gentle reminder of what they'd once had turned into something more, almost a desperate show of what they could have again, stoking a fire that threatened to consume them. Jane slid her hand from Maura's waist to her hip, pulling her tightly against her aching need, looking for anything to quench the heat.

Maura sucked in a short breath that took Jane a moment to register not as pleasure but as pain. Her head cleared in an instant, and the arm that was bound between them reminded her of their situation. She abruptly stepped back, and immediately longed for Maura's warmth. Trying to shake some sense into her head, she ran her fingers through her hair and mentally kicked herself.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Do you mean literally or philosophically?"

Humor was the last thing Jane expected. "Really, Maura?" Though the question was serious, she couldn't help her mouth from twitching. In an attempt to give her brain time to figure things out, Jane gestured to Maura's arm. "Hurts, huh?"

Humor couldn't alleviate the pain. Maura nodded. "Yeah."

Jane weighed the options. "Can you handle it a while longer? If you can wait, the painkiller will help you sleep."

Maura agreed. "I've had worse pain."

The image of the crash flashed across Jane's eyes, though she wondered if the pain Maura was talking about was physical. Maura saw the emotion in Jane's face and stepped towards her.

"Jane…" She reached out to touch her arm, but Jane pulled back, and her hand dropped. "Okay."

Jane mentally kicked herself again. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm just… I wasn't kidding. What are we doing?" She made a circle between them with her finger. "What is… this?"

Rather than answer the question directly, Maura instead said, "You know, I looked everywhere for you...for so long. Then, you just show up, in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, in the worst storm the region has seen in 2 decades." She sighed and looked around helplessly. "I don't know, Jane. Maybe it's fate."

Felix barked his agreement.

XxXxX

Author's Notes- Work has caught up with me over the last week so I might not post for a week or two. BUT… I WILL be back!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I know it's been a while! Will do my best to keep at it! Just as an aside, what may appear to be plot errors earlier in the story may come back later in the story. Patience, dear readers. :)

This chapter is a soft 'M' rating.

XxXxX

NOW

Maura sat at the small table and watched Jane heat up a can of beans.

"I'm surprised the cabin is so well equipped," she marvelled.

The spoon rhythmically tapped against the metal pot, soothing Jane's nerves without her even knowing it.

"Every once in awhile we get a group of kids who use it for something other than emergencies," Jane replied, "but for the most part, people are pretty good. I go around once a week to make sure everything is filled and cleaned." She looked around the 1 room building with its fireplace, couch, stove and decently stocked cupboards.

Maura saw the pride in her face and smiled. "Electricity but no lamps?"

"We found out those were the first things that got broken when the kids showed up. Same reason I serve you this delicacy in a plastic bowl." She watched Maura shift on the couch until she was able to accept the offering from Jane's outstretched hand. "Sorry we don't have a table."

"It's meant for short-term stays not extended holidays. I understand." Maura smiled and waited for Jane to sit beside her before she began to eat. "No lamps. You're not afraid of someone starting a fire? For reasons other than practical?" She acknowledged the fireplace with a head tilt.

Jane shrugged. Blowing on the hot beans, she admitted, "It's always a risk, but in all my time here, I gotta say, that's never happened. Candles have been burned to the bottom- probably in some Satanic ritual behind the cabin-" She waited for the chuckle she knew would come -"but we've been pretty lucky."

Despite the pedestrian nature of the meal, Maura savored the taste. "I didn't realize I was hungry."

"Making your way through this will do that to you," Jane agreed, wolfing down her own bowl.

"Have you… have you been here the entire time?" Maura's tentative voice urged Jane's gaze to her. "Colorado. Not the cabin, obviously."

Jane enjoyed the slice of humor before realizing the depth of Maura's question. "Yeah," she quietly replied. "Seemed as good a place as any."

"Seemed far enough away, you mean." There was no malice in Maura's words, only a sadness that seemed to make the meaning hurt even more.

Jane shrugged again, unsure of what to say, knowing they both knew it to be true anyway.

"Why Colorado?" Maura asked, seemingly willing to move on.

Sitting back, Jane balanced the bowl on her knee and confessed something she had never admitted out loud. "You loved it."

It took a moment for Maura to sift through her memories. "The National title."

"I'm pretty sure you sent me…" Jane squinted, "541,000 pictures."

"Not true!"

"Maura, I had to get a new phone and upgrade my data to make sure I got everything."

Pouting, Maura said, "It was no more than a hund-" Jane coughed. "Thousand." She hit Jane with her good arm. "And here I thought you liked me sending you all those photos."

"I did," Jane replied. Her hand swept the room, though it was meant to include the outside just as much as what was in it. "Obviously."

The admission and what it meant sunk in. Before Maura could get out the words that hung on her startled lips, Jane said, "Guess I never really left you behind, did I?" The dog nudged her hand and she couldn't have been happier for the distraction. "Alright, alright, you beggar." She slid her bowl to the floor. "Spoiled."

Rather than address the words that lingered in the room, Maura said, "You're only encouraging him."

Felix chose that moment to rest his chin on Maura's knee. Under a warm canine gaze, she lasted all of 30 seconds.

"Hey!" Jane objected. "You just got on me for encouraging him."

Caught in her hypocrisy, the best Maura could do was shrug and reply, "He's not _my_ dog."

XxXxX

"I'd ask how it was outside, but…"

Jane stood like a statue of the Abominable Snowman and let Maura have her laugh.

"Very funny." She kicked off her boots, careful not to step in the wet mess. Her hat, coat and gloves followed, though she made sure to drape them over a chair. Picking up the armful of wood that had been the reason she had gone outside, she walked to the fireplace and set a few on the flames.

"It was a nightmare just going the 20 feet to the shed," Jane told her. "The good news is, most of it is just snow drift. I think we made it through the brunt of the storm."

"So we can head out in the morning?"

Jane nodded in agreement. "I think so. Won't be easy, but as long as visibility is good, I don't see why not. How's your arm?"

Maura did a quick mental calculation of her pain. "About a 3."

Jane knew the blonde had an incredible pain threshold. As a skier, it had served her well. "How about for normal people?"

Smiling at the implication, Maura said, "Maybe a 6."

Jane weighed her options, which weren't many. "I can give you that Tylenol now if you want."

Maura was more than aware of pain treatment and the pharmaceuticals that went with it. "Not yet." Seeing Jane's expression, she said, "I'll be fine. Really."

"Mmmm…" Jane replied, not entirely convinced, but whatever she might have said next was interrupted by a yawn.

Sheepishly, Maura covered her mouth. "Sorry!"

"Don't be. It's been a long day." Jane marvelled internally at the reference of time. It really had been only a day -less!- since Steve showed up at the station and set in motion a chain of events that Jane couldn't quite believe. The cabin and the weather had created a private world where the reality of their pasts was left on the doorstep and, as much as Jane knew they needed to get back to that reality, she was glad for the nightfall that gave her just a bit more time with Maura. She cleared her throat in an attempt to clear her head.

Giving herself a distraction, she moved the couch even closer to the fire. "Temperature's already dropped 5 degrees; it's only going to get colder."

"We won't fit on the couch."

Jane raised her eyebrow at the comment.

"Well, where…" Maura summoned her courage through a deep breath. "Where are you going to sleep?"

The idea that the two of them would be sleeping anywhere within touching distance, let alone together on the couch hadn't occurred to Jane, but clearly, that's what Maura's question was suggesting.

"Uh… on the chair?"

"Don't be silly," Maura replied, gathering more strength in her voice. She took the cushions off the couch and arranged them on the floor. The blankets were added next. She stepped back to admire her work. "It's not the best, but it's the best we've got."

Felix showed his appreciation by curling up right in the middle of the newly created bed.

"It's not for you, you crazy mutt!" The admonishment to the dog reminded Jane who the bed was for. "So, ah… why don't you take that Tylenol now? You need to get some sleep if we're going to head out in the morning with that arm." She tapped the tube against her palm and handed Maura the pill. "Here." She held out the bottled water. "Get… comfy." She waved towards the cushions. "I'll make sure we've got enough on the fire to keep going until morning." Jane knew she was stalling, but the knowledge did nothing to quell her nerves.

Maura must have sensed it, because she said, "Jane, it's nothing." Jane turned so quickly, Maura couldn't help but laugh. "Perhaps that wasn't entirely accurate. Let me try again- it's one night."

Jane wasn't sure if she felt comforted or upset by the correction. Rather than figuring it out, she walked to the edge of the cushions and shooed the dog away with a sharp whistle and head jerk. To Maura, she asked, "Do you need a hand?"

"No, but I could use an arm." She lifted her injured limb and smiled at her pun.

Jane rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile from spreading. "So funny. Here." She offered her hand which Maura gratefully took as she lowered herself to the floor. After shuffling from one foot to the other several times, Jane wiped her palms on her pants and followed suit. A handful of minutes passed while they found a position and pretended there wasn't one that didn't bring their past into the present.

"The blanket's not big enough for the both of us," Maura said. "Move closer."

The casualness in the command would have made Jane laugh if she wasn't trying to divert her body's reaction from her brain. Spooned behind Maura, it was as if it hadn't been 10 years since she was last given the pleasure of Maura's soft curves filling the voids in her own, like it was only yesterday when she smelled the light shampoo in golden hair. Jane closed her eyes and committed the moment to memory.

"Everything…" She had to swallow twice to combat the dryness in her throat. "Everything okay?"

Though the question could have been referencing just about anything, Maura took it to mean her injury. "As long as I don't lean too far forward, it will be fine." Lying on her right side allowed the left arm to rest against her body.

"Good." Jane's own arms were pinned between them, like a last-ditch attempt at keeping some kind of separation.

The fire's crackle lulled them into a comfortable silence. Had someone walked in on that moment, there would have been little to make anyone think there was anything out of the ordinary. It was almost cozy. Jane had just begun to think Maura had fallen asleep when the blonde spoke.

"Were you- was there anyone… after?"

Jane didn't need Maura to clarify. "Two," she admitted.

"Oh."

She felt compelled to soothe the hurt in Maura's voice. "They didn't last long. Ma didn't even meet one of them by the time it was over." Maura shifted backwards, causing Jane to inhale sharply.

"Why?"

Such was the effect of Maura's body pressing even closer that it took Jane a second to understand the question. It took her another second to stop herself from saying, 'They weren't you.' In place of that confession, she said, "You know me."

"Stubborn? Pushy? Hard-headed?"

"Hey!" Jane objected. "I prefer 'independent'."

Maura's laugh sent vibrations through Jane. The humor that lifted the seriousness of the topic encouraged Jane enough to softly press her lips to Maura's head. When this received no objection, her left hand bravely settled on Maura's hip.

"How's the arm?" she deflected.

"Fine. It's fine."

The hitch in Maura's voice made Jane wonder if she was referring to her injury or Jane's movements. Ignoring the voice in her head that screamed, 'Nononono!', Jane let her fingertips trail over Maura's shirt hem as if she was counting the stitches. The fire popped and the dog twitched in his sleep. Jane's fingers continued their lazy exploration.

"How about you?"

"Me? I'm… fine."

Jane chuckled at the puzzled reply. "I meant, you know, did you… meet anyone?"

Maura's head shook under Jane's lips. "I had a year's worth of physio after the Olympics, then another year to deal with the fact that the one shining goal of my whole life was over. After that, I suppose I had my chances but I hadn't realized how much my life was tied to skiing until I couldn't do it anymore."

Realizing she was another part of Maura's life that left her after the accident made Jane pause. Her fingers stopped mid-trace over Maura's hip bone, but before she had a chance to dwell on the thought, Maura turned into the touch, the invitation unmistakeable.

Swallowing hard, Jane stammered, "The team?"

Maura hummed when Jane boldly swept her touch under the waistband of Maura's jeans.

"Katy," she breathed, barely remembering the question. "She ended up marrying Paul Wilson after all."

Her touch stopped for the second time. "Ew."

Maura's chuckle was low and deep. Just as apt to be as much a risk taker as Jane, she blindly felt for Jane's hand and guided it to the button of her jeans.

"Maura." The name was whispered as a question and a plea.

"I've missed you so much, Jane."

The declaration quashed whatever hesitation Jane had. They both knew they'd have to deal with the fallout, but tomorrow seemed an eternity away in the small cabin. When Jane popped the button, it was like a release valve causing both women to sigh. Having been given permission, Jane's touch went from tentative to teasing, now skirting the edge of Maura's underwear with confidence, much to Maura's dismay.

"Jane." It was almost a whine.

"Shhh," Jane whispered against Maura's ear. "I know. I know."

They weren't empty words; Jane knew all too well how it felt, as 10 years of separation compressed itself into a single moment. Yet it might have been the memories of being together that heightened their reactions. How many times had they laid like this in bed, in various stages of undress and ecstasy? How many mornings did Jane wake Maura with her fingers or her mouth? Jane squeezed her legs together to fight the fire that was coursing through her body and heading south.

"I know," she repeated, foregoing any further delay. Hadn't they waited long enough?

Her fingers made short work of the zipper before slipping easily between cotton and skin, their destination greeting her with a wetness and warmth that gave her a single-minded goal. Without hesitation, she slid lower, and when Maura's hips lifted to encourage the welcomed intrusion, Jane's fingers found their home.

The angle prevented the depth that Jane wanted and Maura craved, but it didn't stop either from finding a rhythm to drive them both to the edge. Jane pushed her free arm between Maura and the cushion and rolled back to cradle Maura's weight against her. It took the stress off Maura's arm but the unexpected benefit was that it allowed Maura to plant a foot against the floor and push into Jane's fingers. The jeans didn't allow the range in movement that Jane would have liked, but it didn't appear to bother Maura at all. What was a restriction for Jane was a closeness that Maura enjoyed, riding Jane's fingers with short gyrations and thrusts, her moans escaping as breathless exhales every time Jane's palm met her sensitive clit. Unbeknownst to Maura, her ass pressed into Jane every time she lowered her hips, and Jane couldn't help but rise to meet the motion that perfectly met her own need. In the fogginess of her single-mindedness, Maura felt the movement beneath her and a moment of clarity sliced through. Years of athleticism served her well, and her body responded in kind, allowing her to push up to willing fingers, and then grind down with equal intent. Jane jerked upward again as Maura pushed down.

"Shit!" Jane breathed. "Shit."

Maura's chuckle was a melody in the quiet room. She knew Jane's epithet was pleasure and frustration, the former for herself, the latter because she was losing focus. Maura repeated Jane's earlier assurance.

"I know. I know."

The simple words seemed to settle them into a shared focus, each feeding off the pleasure of the other that became a race to release. Their moans embraced in the silent room, long exhales of encouragement that quickly descended into short burst of unintelligible breathes. As was Jane's nature, she was inclined to encourage Maura to let go first, using her last measure of concentration to send the blonde over the edge. But there was something in the way Maura cried out Jane's name that was her undoing. Despite being fully clothed, despite Maura not touching her at all, hearing her name leave Maura's lips with such reverence was a caress over Jane's body and her unravelling. Maura arched her back and squeezed around Jane's fingers but Jane could barely register it past the white blindness that flashed across her brain as her body let go. Jane's free arm held Maura's rigid body against her own until Maura went limp and her legs stretched out, limp from exhaustion, relaxed from pleasure.

It was the guilt from that pleasure that made Maura speak first.

"Jane…"

"Shh…" she whispered as she had done before. Maura wasn't the only one who harbored guilt for what they had just done. Gently lowering Maura to her side, Jane slid her hand from Maura's jeans and reached back for the blanket that had gone askew.

For the second time that night, she whispered, "I know," except this time, it wasn't to acknowledge their past or even their present. It was to admit the future that awaited them, that tomorrow would demand answers.

Maura seemed to realize this, too, but she chose to reach for Jane's hand before she close her eyes.

XxXxX


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I had no idea it had been so long since I last updated. There's nothing I can do except apologize... and tell you the story is complete! In order to not confuse anyone with several updates in close succession, I'll post chapters with a fair bit of time in between so that a chapter doesn't get missed in a flood of notifications. There are 5 chapters to be uploaded in total and I'll get at least 2 of them up today. (July 1st) Thanks to everyone who has stuck it out and are still interested. Never again will I upload a story that isn't at least 3/4 finished!

XxXxX

The light that came through the small window was Jane's cue. She had held the position as long as she could, but even the couch cushions couldn't protect her hips from the cabin's wood floor forever. That didn't seem to be a problem for her sleeping partner. Lifting her head, Jane stole a peek at Maura who was still sound asleep, content and nestled in the crook of Jane's arm. Jane was pretty sure she saw a drool patch on her sleeve. She attempted to pull her numb arm out from under Maura as deftly as she could, but the sudden movement jolted Maura from her slumber.

It took 1 yawn and 3 blinks before Maura realized where she was.

"Hey," she said, her voice like treacle through cotton.

Jane finished her extraction and made an effort to stand. Her back protested loudly.

"You never took those yoga classes, did you?"

Jane remembered the birthday gift from all those years ago. She opened her mouth to deny the truth but confessed, "Ma loved it."

Rather than protest the re-gifting, Maura stretched as best she could with 1 arm in a sling and sighed, "I adored your mother. How is she?"

Jane cracked her neck side to side. "Good. Busy. You know how she is."

Maura nodded in agreement. When her hand settled on her waist, casual talk went out the window. The button, still undone, was a glass of cold water. Jane saw the realization flash across Maura's face, and proceeded to gather her things. Maura saw through the ruse.

"Jane."

"I know," she said, not turning around. "I get it. We need to talk." She sighed, knowing Maura deserved an honest answer. Looking at her, she said, "And we will. I promise. But let's focus on getting back first, okay?"

The question held no deception- what Jane said, she meant, and Maura knew it, too.

"Okay. Let your dog out and we'll get going."

Though his name wasn't uttered, Felix scrambled to his paws and nudged Maura's hand with his nose.

"MY dog?" Jane repeated. "That seems to be debatable." She went through the labored process of putting her gear on before slapping her gloves together. "Let's go, traitor."

XxXxX

By the time the dog did his business and the two returned to the cabin, Maura was ready to go. The couch was assembled once more and their bowls were in the sink.

"Sorry about the dishes- the water is frozen."

Jane shook her head. "I didn't expect you to do them. I'll come back once the weather clears. Let me just put out the fire and I guess we can go?"

"How is it?"

"I think we'll get a good break, but the weather service called for up to 3 days of snow. This might be our only chance to get out." She poured a water bottle over the embers and pushed the ashes around with a stick until she was satisfied the fire was out.

"You ready?" she asked Maura, then saw the blonde's predicament. Somehow, she was able to manage everything but her coat, though it didn't stop her from trying. Smiling at the valiant attempt, Jane stepped forward and took the zipper tag from Maura's good hand. Despite the closeness of their shared pleasure the night before, there was something more intimate in this moment, the two standing almost toe to toe, almost body to body. When the zipper reached Maura's chin, Jane couldn't help but caress Maura's cheek, and Maura couldn't help but lean into the touch. The moment hung in the air for an eternity.

"Those boots are going to be a bitch to walk in."

Maura opened eyes that had drifted shut, and looked at Jane with unspoken confusion.

"Your ski boots." Jane looked down at the cumbersome footwear.

Maura's brain caught up. "Oh. Yes. You should have seen me trying to get here."

"You sure you don't want me to pull you on the sled?"

Maura's mouth opened, aghast at the offer. "Not a chance."

Suppressing a smirk, Jane conceded, "You've got the ski pole, so that will help. We'll take it slow."

She knew Maura would have brought little with her other than the pole, but she made certain to do a double check of her own bag. "Two more Tylenol," she said, holding out the pills. When Maura shook her head, Jane pushed them towards her again. "Maura. We've got at least an hour trek ahead of us and it's not going to be a smooth one."

"I don't need-"

"The pills or the sled. Your choice."

Maura huffed at the ultimatum. "Fine." She wiggled her fingers for the pills and swallowed them dry.

"Ew. Anyway, fire's out, bag's packed, dog's impatient. It's now or never."

Like the first either/or, Maura chose the former. "Now."

XxXxX

The initial cold blast took some getting used to, even in the storm's lull. The snow had stopped falling, leaving the sky clear and blue, though the wind whipped up all that had fallen, and the duo and their dog walked as if in a shaken snow globe. Felix broke ground in front of them with Jane following behind Maura. The blonde's boots were rigid and unforgiving, so her steps quickly devolved into short shuffles. Jane could see how it was taking a toll on Maura's stamina.

"Hey," she called ahead through her balaclava. Maura stopped and turned. When Jane caught up, she asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm used to being on top of the snow, not knee deep in it." Even through the colored lens of Maura's goggles, Jane could see her eyes crinkle in a smile.

Nodding, Jane suggested, "It'll add about 15 extra minutes, but if we head toward the treeline, the snow won't be as deep. Might be a nice wind break, too."

Maura shrugged. "If you think it's a good idea. Fifteen minutes doesn't seem like an issue."

"Okay. Felix!" The dog spun and barked. "Trees!" She jerked her head towards their new destination, and the dog immediately changed direction. "Good boy!" She adjusted the bag on her back and said to Maura, "After you."

XxXxX

The idea appeared to be a good one 30 minutes into it, for the skies rolled into an ominous turmoil, blotting out the sun and leaving everything an impenetrable gray. The trees gave them some protection from the wind and the storm that was about to come, but it didn't stop Jane from giving her blunt opinion of the turn of events.

"Shit."

Maura stopped and leaned on her pole. "How bad do you think it is?"

Lifting her goggles, Jane squinted into the sky. She thought about giving the nice version, but knew Maura would want the truth.

"The second wave wasn't supposed to roll in until nightfall. It's gotta be 4, maybe 5 hours ahead of schedule. It's not good." She heard how fatalistic her words sounded. "But it's not the worst thing. We'll stay in the trees. If we can get 10 or 15 minutes outside the station, we'll send the dog to get Frost."

"Frost?"

"My partner. Barry Frost. Which, now that I think about it, is a great name for a guy who rescues people in the snow. And, there's no one else I'd trust to save my ass. Don't tell him I said that."

The wind picked up, reminding them of their potential peril. Covering her eyes with the goggles, Jane said, "Half an hour at most, then we send the dog."

Maura nodded, and they were on their way again.

XxXxX

The second time the word 'Shit' left Jane's mouth, it held far more emotion than the first. Maura heard the urgency immediately.

"What's wro-"

The fifteen minutes that had passed since the first sign of the storm seemed like seconds when the weather turned on them with a vengeance. The treeline surrendered its meager cover to the unforgiving wind, forcing the trio deeper into the woods. It was a tricky compromise- giving up the easier terrain for a better wind block, sacrificing the small measure of light given by the open space for a respite from the swirling snow squalls. Felix turned every 10 feet to make sure his human companions were still following, and every so often, he would bark his encouragement. Maura trudged carefully over the natural terrain, mindful of perils the snow blanket could hide. Jane, watching for Maura's safety, hadn't been as diligent with her own.

When Maura turned, she immediately knew what had happened. Jane, sitting sideways in the snow, clutched her right boot that was twisted at a grotesque angle between tree roots that had been unseen under the snow. Even with her face and eyes covered, it was clear she was in pain.

"Shit!" she cursed again, though it was hard to say whether it was directed towards the situation or herself.

"Jane!" Maura got to her side a second after the dog.

"Shitshitshit." She pulled down her balaclava and began pulling in short intakes of breath.

Maura unclipped the collapsible sled from Jane's pack.

"You've broken your ankle," Maura stated calmly.

Jane tilted her head at the unnatural angle of her boot. "Is that your official prognosis, Dr. Isles?"

"Officially, I'm not registered with the American Medical Association. And it's 'diagnosis', not 'prognosis'."

Jane laughed through the tears that had pricked her eyes. "You're not pulling me all the way to the station."

Removing the pack from Jane's shoulders, Maura agreed. "You're right, I'm not. Lie back."

"What? No."

"Jane, you're about to go into shock. We need to elevate your foot." Maura tore open the safety blanket and huffed her disappointment when she discovered Jane hadn't heeded her command. "I said-"

"And then what?" Jane asked.

"We wait for the storm to break."

Jane shifted her position and winced in pain. "That could be hours, Maura. We can't stay out here that long."

Maura watched Jane's movements. "So what do you suggest? That we try to get to the station with 2 broken limbs?"

"No," Jane shook her head, even as that simple gesture sent waves of pain through her. "You get to the station with one broken limb." Jane used Maura's confusion to push her idea ahead. "You and the dog. At least you've got 2 good legs and he'll know the way." As if he knew what she was proposing, Felix nudged his nose under her elbow and whimpered. "It's okay, boy. You take Maura to Frost, okay?"

The words and the intentions finally hit Maura's brain. "You are out of your mind if you think I'm leaving you here."

"You'd be out of your mind to stay."

Maura ignored her and called the dog over. Kneeling, she rubbed his ear and looked into his eyes. "Go get Frost. Bring him back." Felix turned to look at Jane, but Maura gently pulled his collar to look at her again. "Jane's hurt. She needs your help. We both do." She stood and gave the dog a firm nod. "Can you do that?"

He looked at Jane, then back to Maura and barked.

"Good boy," Maura praised. "Go."

He answered her command with another bark, then was off like a shot.

XxXxX

When Jane refused to lie down, Maura came up with a compromise they could both agree on. Now, five minutes after Felix left, they sat on the sled, Maura's back against a tree and Jane leaning back against her. The pack was used to prop up Jane's foot and the blanket enveloped them both.

While the situation was improved, Maura frowned. "I should have built a fire."

"With what?" Jane asked, her voice slightly slurred from the cold and the pain.

She was right, though Maura chose not to admit it. Chances of finding any usable kindle under the heavy snow was almost nil, and the safety matches in Jane's kit wouldn't have stood a chance in the gale. As it was, Maura had to wrap herself around Jane even closer, pull the blanket even tighter in meager defense.

"I should have given you the morphine," Maura said. She could feel Jane's laugh against her chest.

"I'm just picturing myself, high as a kite, in the middle of a snowstorm."

"Morphine's a relaxant," Maura replied. "If anything, you'd be in the exact same position as you are now, but with less pain." The self-reprisal in her voice was evident.

Under the blanket, Jane tried to squeeze Maura's hand. "I'm okay."

Squeezing back, Maura noted, "Good thing you can lie without suffering the consequences."

Though they both knew Maura was referring to her vasovagal response, Jane said, "The last 10 years might have something to say about that."

"Oh, Jane." Maura pulled her impossibly closer. "Felix will get Mr. Frost and they'll come back before you know it. And when all of this is over, we're going to have a very long talk."

"You're supposed to be keeping my spirits up."

"Oh, very good," Maura replied. "The fact you can joke about it means I'm doing my job."

The moment was cut short by a wall of white that slashed across their view, blotting out their vision. The wind, already spiteful, whipped itself into a frenzy, whistling a chilling tune through their thin cover like a demon. Both women shuddered, from cold and from dread.

"You should've gone with the dog," Jane reprimanded. "You shouldn't have stayed."

With the severity of the situation fully upon them and their once certain rescue now hanging treacherously in the balance, Maura didn't speak for the moment but for time that had long passed.

"I never should have left."

XxXxX

The snowmachine came to an idling stop. Frost lifted his goggles and scanned the area. It looked like a giant can of white paint had been spilled across the landscape. Every rock, every tree, everything, was covered in white. He looked over at Felix who was standing at attention, nose in the air.

"I hope you can smell something I can't see, bud."

Though he didn't doubt the dog's ability, it was hard to fight against his frustration. When he had heard a bark at the door, he had pulled it open, a quip at the ready. But Jane hadn't been with the dog, and it took everything to find an inner calm and realize her companion was trying to tell him something. He threw on his coat, gathered the emergency pack and told Felix, "Take me to her."

That was 10 minutes ago, and despite the machine's speed that flew him across the terrain, he didn't feel any closer to Jane.

"You sure this is it, Felix?"

The dog didn't immediately respond, almost as if he was beginning to doubt himself. Then suddenly, he barked and darted ahead.

Without Felix's help, Frost wondered how much precious time would have been wasted before he found the unusually shaped snow pile; the only sign it was something more were the patches of color that peeked out- a coat, a boot, a hat. Frantically, he killed the engine and bolted towards the mound where the dog was excitedly jumping.

"I hear ya, boy, I hear ya! Good fucking dog!" he exclaimed, quickly scooping away the snow.

The fact that his exuberant shouting did nothing to rouse the pair was some concern, knowing it would have taken the dog at least 15 minutes to get to him, coupled with the 10 it took the snow machine to return and the time spent looking. Almost half an hour in sub-zero temperatures was never a good thing.

"C'mon, c'mon," he whispered, the bodies revealed as he removed more and more snow.

"You must be an angel."

The chattering declaration startled him and he couldn't help but chuckle. "No, ma'am. But we'll talk about that later. I'm here to get you and Jane somewhere a hell of a lot warmer than here."

XxXxX


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: I posted 2 chapters today so just double check to make sure you've read the previous! Thanks to all who have stayed with this despite how long it's been.

XxXxX

"The good news is, Miss Isles, it was a very straight forward procedure. A simple re-setting of the radius. It was a single fracture, so while we'll keep you overnight, barring any unlikely complications, I'll sign your discharge for the morning."

"Thank you, doctor," Maura replied. "And the rest?" She held up her good hand and wiggled her bandaged fingers.

He smiled. "Mild frostbite. You may feel a slight numbness over the next 24 hours, but there's nothing to worry about. Anything else?"

"Yes. Jane Rizzoli. Can you tell me how she is?"

A laugh escaped him. "Besides a handful? She's Dr. Pritchard's case, but if I remember correctly, she has a fractured ankle. As far as I know, things went smoothly. In that regard."

Maura caught the prompt. "And in other regards?"

His smile grew. "She's also scheduled to leave tomorrow, but I've heard the nurses have a betting pool going that the hospital won't contain her for that long."

Maura closed her eyes and shook her head. "That's her, alright."

He lowered his voice slyly. "She's in room 318. Down the hall, last on the right." Pointing his clipboard at her, he said, "I'll see you in the morning."

The door barely closed behind him when she heard a soft rap.

"Yes?"

A vaguely familiar face peered into the room. "Miss Isles?"

"My angel," she smiled.

The blush stained his dark skin. "May I?"

She waved him in. "Please."

"How are you doing?"

Holding her cast up, she chuckled, "As one might expect. The doctor will release me tomorrow."

"That's great," he beamed. "I was wondering if you were up for visitors? I got someone who's been itching to see you."

She nodded and looked at the door expectantly. What Maura saw wasn't who she had hoped for, but she grinned nonetheless.

"Felix!"

The Shepherd bound to her side, placed 2 paws on the edge of the bed and offered a happy bark.

Now it was Frost's turn to address the dog. "Felix! You'll get us kicked out." He pushed his hands towards the floor. "Chill."

The doge offered a lowered half-bark to Frost before returning his attention to Maura.

"Good boy," she praised, using her free hand to scratch behind his ear. "You saved us." She quickly corrected herself. "You and Mr. Frost."

Frost tipped his head. "First, I'm 'Barry'. Second, you were probably right the first time- if the dog hadn't come back to get me…" his voice trailed off at the dark possibilities. "Anyway…"

"Anyway," she repeated, "that didn't happen." She furrowed her brow. "What did happen? I remember… the cold. Then… I saw you. My angel. You had this white halo around your head. The snow. Then…?"

"I strapped you and Jane to the rescue sled. It was pretty tight for 2 people, but I figured you two probably weren't strangers to close quarters."

Though he couldn't possibly know what had happened in the cabin, his sly wink only made the hot blush spread across her cheeks quicker. A slight cough covered her mental stumble.

"How long were we out there?"

Ignoring or oblivious to her embarrassment, he shook his head. "That I don't know. What time did you leave the cabin? I'm assuming that's where you were?"

She nodded. "We left around 11?"

Frost frowned at what the numbers meant. "I found you just after 1. You guys were out there for 2 hours?"

She, too, added up the numbers. "I suppose so, yes."

He let out a low whistle. "Well, fortunately, by the time we got back to the station, the weather cleared. The hospital heli had a break to come in. Brought you here. The end."

She knew he simplified what could have been a tragic outcome. "I can't begin to thank you enough, Mr. Frost."

He shook his head, dismissing her thanks. "If you call me 'Barry', I'll call it even."

Smiling at his congeniality, she nodded. "Okay. Barry."

The dog barked at the name. "And how will I thank you, Felix?" she asked, revelling in the soft fur between her fingers. "How about a nice steak?" The offer received another bark and she laughed.

"So…" Frost hedged, "you know Jane."

The fact that it was a statement rather than a question narrowed Maura's gaze. The look didn't go unnoticed by Frost, and he quickly backpedaled. "I mean, she may have mentioned it. When we found out who the lost skier was."

"Yes," was all she said.

He held up his hands. "Sorry."

His apology softened her edges. "It's a very long and very complicated story," she said. "One that I'd be more than willing to share with you, if I can ever sort it out myself."

He smiled at her admission. "I get that. Lucky for you, the person to help you with that has a broken ankle, so it's not like she can run away."

Though his comment was made in jest, it pricked a welt of apprehension in her heart. Her history with Jane taught her a joke for some was a reality for others.

Something must have flashed across her face because Frost's smile faltered. "Everything okay?"

Nodding, she replied, "Yes. I'm sorry. I think my brain has finally caught up with everything that's happened." There was enough truth in her answer to keep the hives at bay.

Thankfully, he seemed to believe her. "And here we are, talking your ear off when you should be getting some rest." He snapped his fingers. "C'mon, Felix."

The dog looked at him then back to Maura, as if wanting to make sure it was okay to leave. Maura smiled and gave him another affectionate ear scratch.

"I'll come see you, I promise."

"Doc discharged you?"

"In the morning," she replied.

"Same as Jane. Just in case, you know, you wanted to know." He winked theatrically.

She didn't tell him she already knew, giving him his conspiratorial moment. "Understood. Are you going to see her now?"

Patting the dog's flank, Frost said, "Gonna take this one out to do some business first. If I can get him past the nurses' station without charming them all."

"Oh, I'm certain it's not just the dog who enamors them."

His dark skin turned pink, but he had the confidence to shrug. "Maybe so." The two shared a laugh. "Okay, boy, let's go. We'll see you, Maura."

The door barely closed shut when a plan began to take fruition.

XxXxX

Even with the thin hospital slippers on, the tile floor was cold under her feet as she slipped out of her room. Though she was well within her rights to move about at will, there was something in the hushed tones of hospitals that made her feel every step needed to be clandestine. She barely refrained from actually tip-toeing down the hall.

The air was so quiet that she recognized the staccato rhythm of the high heels behind her before their owner said her name.

"Maura!"

Though she was well into her thirties, there was something in that particular personal address that always melded a steel rod to her back. Standing tall, Maura slowly turned.

"Mother."

If her tone ever had the same effect on her mother, Constance Isles never showed it, most likely because she always stood tall, head high, chin up.

Drawing in a calming breath through her nose, Maura didn't even bother plastering a smile to her face. "What are you doing here?"

Constance blinked her surprise. "Why, coming to see my daughter, naturally. I heard about you on the news." Her stress on the last word said everything, but just in case, she repeated, "The news, darling!"

"Well, I wasn't in much condition to contact you, Mother." She held up her plastered arm.

"And the last 10 years?" The older woman seemed to relish her victory when Maura's defiant gaze wavered. She savored the moment before waving her hand as if banishing a bad smell. "Why aren't you in your room? The doctors really aren't up to the standards of Paris, are they?"

Finding a measure of strength, Maura replied, "I'd consider them on par with Canada." The reminder of the thorn between them didn't go unnoticed by Constance, and the flag in their emotional tug-of-war returned to Maura's side.

"Yes, well… where were you going?" her mother asked again.

Maura's eyes flitted towards Jane's room, and it was a movement not lost on the sharp older woman. Their proximity to the room made the name tag easy to read.

The name all but made the uptight matriarch recoil. "That… Italian from Boston?"

Maura wondered how many words her mother had contemplated before settling on Jane's ethnicity. "Yes, Mother. That Italian from Boston."

Constance wrinkled her nose. "Not this again."

Maura's brows met. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Scoffing, Constance replied, "You know very well what that means, darling. Jane Rizzoli? I shouldn't even expend a breath saying her name."

"No, you shouldn't," Maura agreed flatly.

"Wonderful! So we'll never speak of this ever again."

"We won't." With that, she grabbed her mother by the elbow and pulled her sharply into the nearby bathroom.

"What in the world?!" Constance demanded.

Ignoring her protests, Maura said, "We will never speak of this again, because we are finished, Mother. No, you shouldn't expend a breath saying her name, because you haven't earned the right to say it."

"Maura, really."

"No. If she doesn't earn your respect for saving my life, she should earn it for making me a better person. But you never cared about me as your daughter, did you?" The floodgates that held back a lifetime of pain were thrown open. "I was only ever an accessory in your life, like your Gucci bag and your Mapplethorpe. My happiness was secondary to how it made you look to your friends."

"You weren't happy with… her."

"That's right," Maura said, pointing her finger. "Never say her name again. As for my happiness, what do you know about it? This is the first time I've seen you in 10 years."

"I'm not the only one to blame for that, darling."

"No, but you're my mother." Her voice cracked on the word, but she pressed on. "Are you on your way to an exhibit?"

Constance breathed deeply, knowing she was cornered. "I have one in Houston in 2 days, yes. But that is entirely independent of this."

Maura's laugh held no mirth. "Is there a reporter waiting outside so you can offer some maternal concern and, oh, casually mention your show?"

"Maura!" Constance objected. "Really, what kind of mother would I be?"

The words lingered in the air, enveloping them not only with the emotional weight of the moment, but of the last 30-odd years. Constance must have heard the hidden truth in her own words because she stepped towards Maura, her name on her lips. But it was a move Maura saw coming and she stepped back.

"Please tell Father I won't be able to make our trip to Greece this year."

Maura knew her request was a needless shot to remind Constance of her relationship with her father, but she couldn't stop the words leaving her mouth, even if she wanted. Her mother's flinch would have been unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know her, but it didn't escape Maura. As petty as it was, she took it as a victory before stepping aside and pulling the door open.

"Goodbye, Mother."

Constance looked as if she wanted to say something, but in the end, bowed her head ever-so-slightly and left the room without another word. Maura waited until the heels stopped echoing before making her way back to her room where the weight of events from the day, the week, the decades finally came crashing down. The dam broke and Maura sobbed into her pillow.

XxXxX

"You know very well what that means, darling. Jane Rizzoli? I shouldn't even expend a breath saying her name."

"No, you shouldn't."

"Wonderful! So we'll never speak of this ever again."

"We won't."

The pain medication was doing loopy things to her brain, which is why she didn't believe it at first. She knew those voices- one from only yesterday, but the other from almost another time. She would always know the sound of Maura, but she was angry at her brain for even bothering to keep a record of Constance Isles' voice. Her brain then told her she should be concentrating on the important part.

That meant Constance Isles was here, in the hospital.

Good job, genius.

Shut up, brain.

Pieces began falling into place.

Talking to Maura.

"So we'll never speak of this ever-"

"Yeah, I got that part," Jane said aloud, not caring how crazy it made her sound. She couldn't believe it, thought the cynical part of her raised an eyebrow. She should've known better, should've known reality would step in and remind her that's not how life works. Life doesn't offer a second chance on a silver platter, not for people like her. Her memory offered other words. That Italian from Boston. That's all she'd ever be to people like Constance Isles. And if the reply from her daughter meant anything, that's all she'd ever be to Maura, too.

Blinking away the tears that threatened, Jane threw back the blanket, buzzed for the nurse, and began to undress.

XxXxX

"Hey, partner, sorry it took me so long to-"

Frost pushed open the door to find the bed empty. Felix began sniffing around but only discovered what Frost already knew.

Jane was gone.

XxXxX


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: I thought there were 5 chapters to upload, but there are only 4, so once I get the last one back from my beta reader, I will have it up! This is the penultimate chapter. I've left it on a cliffhanger again (sorry guest reviewer!) but the resolution will be up most likely tonight. It's been 8 months since I updated this story- what's another day?

XxXxX

 _6 months later_

"Man, I love Colorado in the summer," Gerry said, lacing his fingers behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

Frost snorted. "Yeah, so you can sit on your fat ass in the heat instead of the cold."

Gerry didn't even bother opening his eyes. "And what are you doing, hotshot?"

"Whatever."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. C'mon, it's not only the nicest time of the year, but we get less calls. Less people gettin' hurt. That's a good thing, right?" If either Frost or Jane had considered his words to be somewhat compassionate, that was out the window immediately. "I just wish we could wear shorts, ya know?"

Both Jane and Frost grimaced in tandem.

"Keep your pasty noodle legs to yourself," Frost said, wrinkling his nose. "Me, on the other hand. I have calves of steel."

"How about you, boss?" Gerry asked in Jane's direction.

She didn't look up from her newspaper. "I don't want to see your pasty noodle legs, and yeah, Frost has calves of steel."

Gerry pfffted. "Not that. Your legs. I bet you got some nice legs, boss." Her arched brow rose over the paper. "I didn't mean it like that!" he quickly amended. "Just tryin' to make conversation."

Frost's retort was cut off by a knock on the door. When neither Gerry nor Jane moved, he stood and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll get it."

Six steps took him to the door, and in that short time, a list of possible guests who could be on the other side flipped through his mind. He could have been given 600 steps and never guessed the identity.

His lips moved but it took him 3 confusing seconds to realize the voice didn't come from him.

"Maura."

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Jane stand. Whatever hopes he had by the light in her eyes faded as fast as the dark expression that took its place. Maura, as well as Felix, ignored it. The dog bounded to her feet.

"Hello there!" she greeted, giving the dog the scritches he demanded. "My hero." She looked up to Frost. "And my other hero. I'm sorry it took me so long to come by and properly thank you, Barry."

"'Barry'?" Jane scoffed.

"Yeah," he replied. "I told her to call me that back at the hospital. You remember the hospital, right?"

The words were accusatory and even made Gerry sit up.

Never one to mince words whether he knew it or not, Gerry said, "Is this why we've been walkin' on eggshells for the past six months?"

"Shut up, Gerry," Jane warned.

Undeterred, he said, "You were mopin' around here all this time when you could have had that?"

"Shut up, Gerry!" Jane and Frost said.

Frost grabbed a set of keys from the nearby hook and tossed them to Gerry. "Let's go up to the lodge. Maddie makes her homemade mac 'n' cheese on Tuesdays."

Gerry contemplated arguing, but even he knew to go when the going was good. "Yeah, okay. You know I can't resist the mac 'n' cheese."

Frost glanced at Gerry's waistline. "Yeah, I do."

"Before you go," Maura said, "I wanted to give you this."

Frost hesitantly took the bag from her outstretched hand, aware of Jane's eyes on him. Any discomfort he might have felt flew out the window when he peered inside the bag.

"Mazinger Chogokin!" he exclaimed, his voice as excited as a 6-year old on Christmas. Taking it out of the bag, he reverently held up the box. "This is over 30 years old! Do you know how hard it is to find one of these?" He looked at his confused work mates. "No, of course you don't, because you're heathens." He shook his head in disgust. Turning to Maura, the smile returned and he asked, "How in the world did you know?"

Realizing all the attention was on her, she faintly blushed, but answered his question. "I tracked down your mother. Took me forever, but I know people who know people, so…" Her voice trailed off into a smile.

"You tracked down my-" He shook his head again, but this time in admiration. "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say. You saved my life. It's the least I could do."

"Do you mind if I hug you?"

The question startled her, but she nodded and awkwardly held out her arms. She was even more surprised at the fullness of his embrace.

"Oh!"

"Sorry. I just… thank you."

"Gee, I bet you can't wait to see what she gives you, huh, Rizzoli?" Gerry snerked.

Just like that, the jovial mood was broken.

"Great job, Gerry," Frost chastised. Putting the gift on his desk, he gave his thanks to Maura once more before nearly dragging his co-worker out the door. "Let's go while you can still leave under your own power."

The door closed behind the 2 men and the dog, leaving the women alone in the room, the silence only somewhat broken by the small TV in the corner. The sun came through a window and touched Maura's hair in a way that made Jane's heart clench, but she didn't show it.

"Arm's looking better," she said instead.

Maura blinked as if roused from a memory. Holding out the limb, she nodded, "Yes. Four weeks of PT, but I was out of the hospital the day after Barry found us. I heard the same diagnosis was made for you?" Though she phrased it as an innocent question, there was an underlying edge to it that was unmistakable.

Jane bristled immediately. "Yeah, well, I didn't see any reason to stick around longer than I had to."

Only the slight flinch in Maura's eyes showed how the words hit their mark. "Yes, you do have a history of not sticking around hospitals."

The volley hit their own mark and Jane clenched her jaw. "What are you doing here, Maura? You could've thanked Frost any time, anywhere in the last 6 months."

"Would you believe me if I told you I was in the neighborhood?" Jane rolled her eyes but Maura continued. "I was offered a job on the Olympic team."

"Colorado Springs?"

Maura nodded. "As you well know, they like to do their summer training here."

"The altitude conditions them for European trials."

"Yes. I came early to design the cardio program."

Jane tried not to think what it would mean to have Maura so close. Instead, she tried to shield her personal vulnerability with a professional tone. "We'll be happy to make that as smooth as possible."

Seemingly tired of the small talk, Maura looked away, towards the window. "Is this really what we're going to do, Jane?" She sighed. The silence between them lingered forever, stretched taut until it was broken by a memory. "The first time… I couldn't understand. Which was probably one reason I looked for you." Her eyes flicked towards Jane but not at her before looking out the window once more. "I've never learned that I can't possibly know everything. There has always been a part of me convinced if I just read enough or search enough or feel enough, there's nothing I can't figure out. So you can imagine how the last 10 years have been for me." She smiled but there was no joy in her expression. "But now, after all this time, I finally have my answer."

Jane tried not to wince at the rawness in Maura's words. "What answer?"

"I waited for you to call," Maura went on, almost to herself. "I thought, 'The accident and the circumstances are too much, but once some time passes, she'll call.' But you didn't." She shook the emotional blanket from her shoulders. "But instead of feeling that weight of not knowing, I felt… lighter. Because I finally knew, after 10 years, you didn't want me." She smiled a little. "That sounds so self-pitying. It's not. That's just life, and that's okay."

"Wait," Jane said, "are you blaming this on me?"

Maura turned her attention away from the window. "No. There's no blame to be had, Jane."

She let out a short disbelieving laugh before asking, "Really, Maura? Not even a little bit of blame for that Italian from Boston?" The puzzlement in Maura's eyes slowly changed to realization. "Yeah," Jane said, "I heard every word."

"Oh my god," Maura whispered, but her tone was more accusatory than shock. She had just come to terms with what she thought was the hard truth of the matter, only for Jane to set it ablaze. She hadn't known what took place in the hospital. Until now. With a face of stone, she stared Jane down. "Every word? Like you did in Vancouver?"

Jane wasn't going to get cornered. "That was different. This time, I was right there. I heard you talking to your mother." She spit out the word like a poison.

Maura remained unwavered. "Did you? Did you hear me take her into the bathroom and tell her I was tired of her interference? Tired of being nothing more than an accessory in her life? Did you hear me tell her that you made me a better person, that she hadn't earned the right to say your name?" They both knew the questions were rhetorical, and they both knew the answers. "You don't hear every word. Jane Rizzoli only hears the words she wants to hear. You were scared shitless of our relationship then, and you're still scared now."

Jane's mouth dropped, shocked at the rare epithet leaving Maura's mouth, and angry at the accusation.

"So you are blaming me."

The circular argument made Maura pinch the bridge of her nose. "You are the architect of your own despair," she said softly. "Unfortunately, of mine as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Maura's gaze turned to the television and she seemed to divine her question from the flickering images. "Have you been happy these last 10 years?"

Though the question was directed at her, she saw Maura's own answer in hazel eyes wet with unshed tears. Jane was good at beating herself up by imagining pain and joy being a balance; the more pain she felt over the years, the more joy she imagined for Maura. She was so good, in fact, that she only ever imagined how happy Maura must have been, because she was hurting like hell. Now, seeing Maura standing in front of her, a broken picture of loneliness and despair, Jane finally saw how wrong she had been. The past decade hadn't been a happy one for either of them, and the understanding hit Jane like a breath-stealing blow.

The silence after Maura's question must have gone longer than Jane realized, because the blonde sighed and lowered her head in defeat.

"I'll give you an itinerary of the training program once I'm done," she said, her tone clipped and professional.

By the time Jane found her voice, Maura was gone.

XxXxX


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: At last, the final chapter! Longer notes at the end.

XxXxX

If the men had any hope things had turned out for the better, that was dashed the minute they returned to the station. One look at Jane's expression was enough to send Gerry quietly to his desk. Frost had caught him up as best he could with the situation, and the older man knew enough to keep quiet. Frost opened his mouth as if to say something to Jane, but settled for shaking his head and sitting down. Jane pretended to be doing paperwork, but cracks in her demeanor were painfully evident. The room was still.

The silence stretched on until Gerry had had enough. Jerking his head at the bag on Frost's desk, he nonchalantly said, "Nice of her to give that to you."

The sound of his voice was so unexpected in the silence that both Frost and Jane looked up in startled surprise. Frost was about to criticize Gerry for bringing up the subject when he saw a flicker in his eyes. Frost nodded imperceptibly.

"Yeah," he agreed, taking the gift from its bag and sitting it on his desk. "I've wanted one of these for ages."

"Didn't you tell me you had one as a kid?"

The question was a lie, but Frost knew where it was going. "When I was younger, yeah. Saved up for a whole year to get one. I'm not embarrassed to say I loved that thing. Everyone had an Autobot. Don't get me wrong, they're fine an' all, but this one?" He pointed to the Chogokan. "That was the finest of fine."

"Let me guess," Gerry said, "you traded it in for an Atari or something."

"Atari? How old do you think I am, man? Nah, we moved and somewhere in between, I lost it. I couldn't believe it. How could I be so careless, you know?"

Gerry commented with a hum. "But hey, you got a second chance."

"Stop," Jane said sharply. "You two are this close to being a Hallmark movie. I get it, okay?"

Frost's face was a picture of innocence. "I don't know what you mean. I'm just telling Gerry about something I lost a long time ago but got a chance to have it again. That's all."

"Uh-huh," Jane snorted, pushing away from her desk. "I screwed up. Is that what you want me to say? I screwed up."

Frost let a few seconds pass, his eyes searching the ceiling for an answer. "Nope," he said at last, "looks like that didn't change anything."

"Screw you," she growled, jutting a finger at him. "You think it's easy? You think I forgot how I felt after 10 years and seeing her again didn't just rip the Band-Aid off? Surprise!" she mock exclaimed. "In typical Jane Rizzoli style, I screwed it up again. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Frost wasn't deterred by her harsh tone. "No, but maybe it's something she wanted to hear."

His simple suggestion was like a pin in a balloon, and her demeanor slowly deflated.

With a deep sigh, she shrugged, "Maybe I'll get the chance the next 20 times I see her this summer with the ski team."

While it wasn't uncommon for the Olympic team to train on the hills, it took a moment for Frost to decipher the comment. "Wait. She's working with the team?"

Jane plastered an exaggerated smile on her face. "Yay!"

Gerry whistled lowly and Frost whispered, "Shiiit."

With her head in her hands and her dark hair hiding her face, her words were barely heard- "What have I done?"

For once, Frost was at a loss for words. In his place, Gerry decided to speak.

"It's not what you did then, it's what you do now." He snorted at the surprised expressions from Jane and Frost. "What? I have been married for 16 years, ya know? And if there's anything I've learned, it's that the wife never, ever forgets. Ever." He rolled his eyes at a private memory. "But she forgives. Especially if flowers are involved."

Now it was Jane's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah, okay. I'll just show up with some roses and everything will magically work out."

He shrugged. "You'll probably need to throw in some good foreplay, but I've got some tips if you-"

"Stop right there," Frost commanded. "I really, really don't need to hear the rest. Really."

Gerry shrugged again. "Just sayin', as the guy who's been in a relationship longer than you two schmucks put together."

Neither could deny the facts, so both Frost and Jane remained silent until, as if coming to a silent decision, she stood. Grabbing her keys and checking for her wallet, she had her jacket half on and was nearly at the door before Frost asked, "Where you going?"

Inhaling deeply, she replied, "To a flower shop."

"Get daisies!" Gerry called out as the door closed behind her.

XxXxX

She looked at the folded piece of paper in her hand for the 14th time. Because of her job and familiarity with the ski team, her request for Maura's address didn't raise a single eyebrow. Part of her hoped it would be harder to get- any excuse to not be standing right where she was, outside a nondescript white house in the middle of the afternoon, dark hair whipping around her shoulders in the warm summer wind. But another, newer part of her was learning that avoiding the pain only created more. Still, as she looked down at the flowers in her other hand, she hesitated. Old habits.

"Stupid daisies," she mumbled, cursing her co-worker. Drawing in a deep breath, she pocketed the address and was just about to push the doorbell when she heard a voice behind her.

"Jane?"

Startled, Jane let out a short squeak before turning. "Yeah," she said, drinking in all of Maura. Her brain replayed her reply and she shook her head. "I mean… hey?"

A key was in Maura's hand but she made no motion towards the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Sweating my ass off," Jane automatically quipped. She gave her head another shake. "I just… I thought maybe… can we talk?"

Maura appeared to have a quiet argument with herself over the question. Pressed lips and a furrowed brow spoke volumes of her internal conflict. Finally, to Jane's relief, Maura slid the key into the lock.

"I suppose it's better than freezing our asses off," was all she said.

Jane agreed with a small nod and a smile, a glimmer of hope flickering in her heart. When the door closed behind them, she watched and waited for Maura's lead. Only when the blonde had hung her keys and looked at Jane with mild impatience did Jane hold out the bouquet.

Tentatively, Maura reached for it. Almost shyly, she lowered her nose into the flowers. "Daisies. Interesting choice."

"A co-worker suggested them."

"Barry?"

"No, the other guy. Gerry."

"Mmmm," Maura replied. "Tell him they're lovely."

The cool air of the A/C breezed over her in the most welcoming of ways, but there was a part of Jane that wished it had been winter- any excuse to have layers between her and Maura. Standing in linen pants and a cotton shirt, Jane felt a sense of nakedness and vulnerability under Maura's curious gaze. On one hand, it was what she had come for- to be given the opportunity to stand in front of Maura and make things better, if not entirely right. It was the scenario she had hoped for and practiced in the truck on the way. On the other, one look into those soft hazel eyes swept away all her preparation. Unsure what to say, Jane looked down at her shuffling feet and said the first thing that came to her.

"I haven't been happy."

The words barely floated up to Maura's ears. "Sorry?"

Jane raised her head. Clearing her throat slightly, she said, "You asked me if I had been happy these last 10 years. I didn't get a chance to answer. I haven't. Not… not the way I was with you."

The confession clearly caught Maura off-guard. "Oh," was all she could muster.

The Jane of only a day ago would have deflated at the response and found a way to leave, but on the way over, she had told herself, no matter what happened, this would be her chance to change. So, rather than bolting, she echoed, "Oh?" hoping to encourage something more.

The prompt gently shook Muara from her reverie. "I… wasn't expecting this."

"I know. I should've called. But you know me, running off before thinking it through." Though she smiled, she hoped Maura understood the deeper admission.

If the small arch of her brows was anything to go by, she did.

"Yes."

Jane nodded. Drawing strength from the floor, she plowed ahead. "The thing with your mother… the conversation. I didn't know about it. Obviously." She berated herself with an eyeroll.

"I suppose that makes two of us." Jane frowned her confusion. "In Vancouver. Your conversation with my mother. I never knew." When Jane shrugged her shoulders as if to let Maura off the hook, she shook her head vehemently. "No. Things would have been so much different had I known." To make sure Jane didn't blame herself, Maura quickly added, "My mother shouldn't have meddled. I suppose if there's a silver lining out of all this, she'll never meddle again."

"You really told her off, huh?" When Maura nodded, Jane said, "I wish I had done that. In Vancouver. Things would've been different."

They stood looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity, each wondering how different their lives would have unfolded, what forks in the road would have been chosen differently. Hazel locked with brown, watching the film of another life playing across eyes wet with regretful tears.

And yet there was almost a measure of relief in Jane's eyes. She resolved herself to accept whatever outcome her confession might lead to, and now that it was off her chest, it was as if a weight had been lifted.

"Anyway," she said, breaking the charged silence, "I should go. I just… wanted to say that."

Her hand was on the door knob when she felt a soft touch on her arm.

"Jane."

She turned at her name.

Faced with a curious head tilt, Maura dropped her hand. Now it was her turn to gain strength from the floor. Flicking her eyes up, she ventured, "We can still make it different." Rather than discourage her, Jane's silence prodded her to continue.

"We can't change what happened. But we can change what does."

While hope for a second chance had settled in her heart on the way over, Jane had pushed it down, forcing herself to accept that the goal of the visit was to mend bridges, not build new ones. And, if she was honest, she tamped down the hope out of fear she'd somehow jinx it. But now, seeing her hope reflected in Maura's open gaze, what she had to keep in check was not the hope, but the excitement that flooded through her. Stepping forward, slowly, as if not to startle her, Jane asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" For a woman who prided herself on her vocabulary, it was frustrating when it left her on an emotional precipe with only one word- Action. The word was barely deciphered before her lips were on Jane's.

Jane's muffled response was one of surprise and relief, but while her brain tried to register what was happening, her body reacted, as if to say, 'Duh.' Her hands didn't wait for her head to catch up, immediately threading through silky tresses and pulling the shorter woman closer. A moan more of disappointment than pleasure was the reply, and Jane pulled back.

Before Jane could voice the apology Maura could see in her eyes, she shook her head and looked between them. "The flowers," she all but pouted.

The bubble of laughter that escaped Jane's mouth was a release valve letting out the last vestiges of uncertainty. "I'll buy you more flowers."

Maura smiled and lowered her nose into the bouquet. Without glancing up, she said, "There is so much we need to talk about."

Jane sighed, not out of frustration but out of understanding. As much as she wished they could just rewind back 10 years and pretend nothing had happened, she knew that was impossible, and that thinking otherwise would only hurt in the end. 'Baby steps,' she told herself. She had just kissed Maura which was already 100 times more than what she had expected when she had first shown up at the house. Anything after that would be icing, and that gave her the confidence to wait.

She didn't have to wait long.

It's not that Maura didn't know they needed to talk- hell, she was the one who said it. She knew just as well as Jane that so much of their pain was caused by the lack of communication, but there was something in Jane's eyes when Maura looked up from the flowers. A quiet confidence that sparked a fire in Maura. She had the flowers down and Jane against the door before Jane could register a response beyond a muffled, "Mmmm!"

Maura allowed a sliver of space between their lips. "We have 10 years to talk about, Jane. And we will. But I don't think I can wait that long right now."

The words and the way they bordered on near-desperation flooded Jane with warmth and stole her breath. Whatever she had left was stolen by Maura's hungry kiss. Her hands went up, an act both meant to touch Maura's hair again and to maintain her balance. She felt Maura's smile against her lips but she didn't care if there was an element of teasing behind it. If she had to take a hit to her pride in order to have Maura in her arms, it was a small price to pay. Hell, she'd agree to just about anything to feel Maura's finger tips edging the seam of her shirt the way she was doing now.

Maura's sigh was a soft one, as soft as the warm skin she found under the shirt. Jane's mirrored sigh emboldened her to press her fingers flatter against Jane's taut abdomen and curl around her waist, tickling a drumbeat that promised everything Jane could hope for. When Jane reached for the buttons on Maura's thin shirt, she was surprised when a hand left her hip to stop her.

"Later," Maura whispered deliciously. "There's a debt I need to repay, first."

If this is what Gerry meant by a woman being able to forgive if not forget, Jane was all for it.

As if she had heard Jane's unspoken thought, Maura smiled against Jane's throat. Lips hovered there, a bit here, nuzzled everywhere before trailing to the bottom of the V that Jane's collar created. While popping the polo's buttons didn't do anything to help get Maura's mouth closer to her goal, it did help her get the shirt over Jane's head, exposing the modest white bra underneath, so ultimately, it gave her the same result. Jane's neck was always a secret favorite of Maura's, and she used her fingers to map all the reasons why: the way it held her head so high and proud, the way it led down to collarbones that were minor obstacles to the dip between Jane's breasts. Jane's eyes were torn between watching Maura's gaze follow her fingers, and doing the same.

Maura hooked her index finger into the dip and tugged at the bra.

"Did you want something?" Jane asked, her bravado still at the surface.

Maura's thumbs grazed over hard nipples, and looked up with a smoldering arch to her eyebrow. "Did you?"

And just like that, the bravado was gone. Reaching back, she removed the bra in record time, much to Maura's mirth. Jane's shoulders hit the door before the bra hit the floor. A protest against Maura's laughter was cut short when Maura's thumbs were replaced by her mouth.

A sound that was a cross between an expletive and a moan escaped the throat so wantonly coveted by Maura, but the blonde was already moving away from the sound. Cupping Jane's breasts, Maura nipped her way down a body that was arching forward for more with every kiss. Maura counted each rib with her tongue, making Jane squirm, until she was so low that there was nothing else for Maura to do but get on her knees. Jane looked down, but there was no benediction in the fiery gaze that met hers. Another moan rippled past her lips.

If it had been anyone else, Jane would have worried that Maura didn't know what she was doing, for she sat back so long on her knees doing nothing but roaming her hands over Jane's lower half. Around the curve of her ass, behind her knees, curling around her calves, then up the front of her thighs and around again, over and over, each pass increasing in their pressure, as if the movements themselves were ratcheting up the intensity. If Jane's breathing was anything to go by, it was working. Jane's hands, uncertain of what to do with themselves, blindly reached down for Maura's and brought them to the top of her pants, her silent invitation- plea?- as loud as if she had shouted it out.

Complying without hesitation, Maura pulled at the seam until the button popped free of its hole, though she began to undo the zipper with less haste. Jane's growled protest did nothing to quicken Maura's action, in fact, quite the opposite. The room was silent except for Jane's ragged breath, Maura's appreciative hum and the sound of the zipper being drawn down, one aching tooth at a time. Drawing on patience from God knows where, Jane let her head rest back against the door and willed herself to savor the moment while Maura worked her magic, starting with unlawful increments by which she was removing Jane's pants. When they were finally down to her ankles, Jane all but kicked them off.

Maura's mouth twitched in amusement, but there was nothing but honesty when she spoke. "I see why they don't let you wear shorts to work." She reverently ran her hands up Jane's legs. "Nothing would ever get done."

"Don't make me think of Frost and Gerry leering at my legs, okay?" Jane asked. "Especially right at this very moment."

The smile that threatened to make its appearance finally did. "Agreed. I wouldn't want your mind anywhere but here." She punctuated her words by lightly snapping the elastic in Jane's panties.

"Tease."

"You have no idea."

The words and the way she said them almost made Jane's knees buckle. The truth was, she did have an idea. It might have been a decade old idea, but it was clear as day what this woman could do with her hands and her mouth. An accusation became an appeal.

"Please."

While there may be times when Maura would make Jane ask twice, this wasn't going to be one of them. She hooked her thumbs into the band and made short work of the garment, the article of clothing landing somewhere over her shoulder, to Jane's amusement.

"I better find those later."

A quip died on Maura's lips as the moment and what it meant seemed to surprise her. When her mouth moved closer, it wasn't to where Jane had anticipated it to go, but rather just above her navel. Maura's hands tenderly curled up Jane's back, and to Jane's concern, it felt like tears on her abdomen.

"Hey," Jane said, gently reaching down to stroke Maura's hair. "You don't have to do this. We don't have to do this. There's no rush." She felt Maura's head shake under her hands.

Maura pulled back far enough to look up into Jane's face. "It's not that," she promised. "It's just… here we are and I'm wondering if it's a dream."

"Oh, it's not a dream," Jane assured her. "I've had this dream and it was never this good."

The line was delivered so dryly that Maura burst out laughing. "Is that so? Well I hope I don't disappoint."

"I'm willing to bet-" Jane's voice caught when she felt Maura's tongue flick below her belly button. Then lower. "-you won't."

Drawing her arms to the front, Maura skirted the back of her fingers along Jane's pelvic bone until they edged coarse hair, where thumbs gently revealed Maura's prize. Reverently, Maura's tongue curled out to claim it, tip meeting tip. A simple touch that sent a ripple of pleasure through both women. Hands that had been so gently threaded through hair now reflexively clenched, pulling Maura closer, a silent demand she was only too willing to fulfill.

"Yes," Jane breathed, "right there. Right… mmmm…"

Her hips jerked forward and Maura encouraged them by reaching around to cup Jane's ass while her mouth short-circuited Jane's brain. She took everything and gave everything, and it would have been something for Jane to mull over if she'd been able to have the ability to think. But right now, in that moment, all she could do was feel. Feel Maura's hair in her hands. Maura's mouth on her center. Maura's hum against her clit. Maura's-

"Shit!" Jane's head hit the door hard, but she didn't notice; her singular focus was on the deft finger that was buried inside her. "Sn-sneaky." She could feel Maura's chuckle all the way up to her sternum.

"Should I be… more sneaky?"

Though Maura couldn't see her, she offered a lazy grin at the double entendre. "Be as sneaky as you want, babe."

The endearment rolled off Jane's tongue and went right to Maura's heart. She rewarded Jane by having a second finger join the first. Jane welcomed the new intrusion with a moan and another jerk of her hips.

"You may have to help me," Maura said. "I'm out of practice."

"God, if this is what you can do when you're… oh christ… out of practice…" Jane forced her brain to clear at least long enough to look at Maura, whose expression was one of feigned innocence. "That's what I-" The fingers curled inside her. "I thought."

Maura had always been the more expressive of the two in bed. Had it not been for her, Jane was sure she'd still be thinking the missionary position was the only option. But several years sharing the same bed gave Jane the knowledge and the confidence to expand beyond her limited expectations. There hadn't been a surface- horizontal or vertical- in her college room that hadn't been a participant in her sexual awakening. She was allowed to, and allowed herself, express her wants and desires through words, touches and expressions. Maura wasn't shy about doing the same. Jane was happy knowing 10 years didn't change that.

"What?" Maura purred demurely.

"Uh-huh. I recognize that look."

"What look?"

Rather than answer in words, Jane replied in action by slowly grinding down on Maura's hand. If the darkening of Maura's eyes was anything to go by, Jane knew she had been right all along. While she had never had the courage to do this for anyone else, she knew helping herself get off set Maura on fire. The way Maura briefly clenched her legs together was only more proof, and that fed back into Jane's action. It was a cycle that could only be broken one way.

"Your… your…" She couldn't get the words out over the sensations that were flooding through her body.

Maura didn't need further direction. Taking one last look at Jane's taut body, rigid as a bow, Maura lowered her mouth and pressed her tongue flat against Jane's clit. The tug on her hair was enough to make Maura wince, but she didn't relent, instead pressing harder as Jane arched and bucked against her mouth and around her fingers.

Jane's hamstrings burned at the effort, but the pleasure between her legs overrode everything. Nothing else mattered but the long fingers that reached every corner she thought was untouchable, the mouth speaking an ancient language of love against her heat, the woman who held her body and her heart in her hands. Tears pricked at her eyes, but even they couldn't distract her from the white hot pleasure that was so intense that it burned to a single point until it-

"Fuck! God, Maura… fuck... " Her words became a babble of expletives and Maura's name, of benedictions to God and the woman on her knees. The cords in her neck strained as her head craned back, like a drowning woman stretching up for air. Knuckles were white in blonde hair and knees buckled in relief.

Maura gently helped her to the floor. Spent, Jane held on to her life preserver, unashamed that she needed one. Maura soothed her with gentle strokes down her back and soft murmurs in her ear.

"I've been waiting 10 years for that," Jane said into Maura's shoulder when she finally found her voice again.

"It's been a long time," Maura agreed.

Burying her face deeper, Jane said, "No, I mean…" Coming back to reality, she was too self-conscious now to finish the thought. She should have known Maura would catch it for her.

"You mean…" She lifted Jane's head and tried to look into embarrassed eyes. "You mean no one's done that for you in 10 years?!"

"Well," Jane shrugged, hoping to deflect the truth, "when you've had the best…"

Maura's eyes sparkled. "Very good save."

"And I had a really good vibrator."

It got the laughter that Jane had wanted, and the two women knelt together, bodies draped around each other. When the mirth faded, Jane decided to address the elephant in the room, not because she was worried about the answer, but because she felt good about the possibilities.

"So what now?"

Though Maura knew what Jane was asking, she offered a simple shrug. "Now we eat. I'm starving." When the words hit her ears, she held up a finger. "No puns, please."

Jane smiled, but pressed the point. "Maura…"

Maura drew in a deep breath. "Then we talk. Then we do this again."

She didn't have to define what 'this' was.

If Jane felt good about the possibilities before, she was positively giddy about them now. "Okay," she nodded. "Eat. Talk. This." Maura rolled her eyes at the simple list, but accepted Jane's hand as they both stood. "Think maybe we can do this in a bed, though? My knees aren't what they used to be."

"Hey, I'm the one with the old ski injury."

The reference to the past didn't hurt as much as Jane thought it would. Instead, she smiled and asked again, "Can we?"

Maura couldn't help but mirror the grin. "We can."

And they did.

-FIN

Author's Notes: I had visions of this going in a longer direction when I first started writing it a year ago, but that's what happens when you leave it too long! I was desperate to finish it because I hate leaving things incomplete and I think the story-telling suffered because of it. Loose ends that I meant to use to fill the story were sacrificed to bring the story to a close and it feels both rushed and meandering at the end. Lessons learned- I won't be posting stories unless they are damn near complete! Now that this one's done, I feel like a weight's been lifted and maybe I can move forward on one or two (or three!) other Jane/Maura stories I have bouncing around my head! My thanks to all who stayed with it or came late and decided to give it a chance.


End file.
